Done Pretending
by Jaely
Summary: Updated Ch3 10-28-13: What if after Finn dumps her at Jean Sylvester's funeral, Quinn finds the courage to finally believe she was good enough to be more than Finn's future wife. What if Quinn Fabray finds the courage to believe she was good enough to win Rachel Berry's heart. The one person she's always wanted but thought she could never have.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Edited: Oct. 20, 2013 **I have had a really good friend go over this chapter again to try and weed out more of my mistakes and give the piece a little bit of a better flow. No major changes just mostly a correction of mistakes in spelling and grammar.

**Edited: Oct. 2, 2013** I hope I was able to catch most of the spelling errors and more of the grammar problems throughout the story. If I've missed something please PM me and point it out and I will go back and fix it when I can. I don't have a beta so I do the best I can. Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites, please keep them coming and I should have the next chapter out soon. (going over it with a fine tooth comb... or trying to anyway.)

**A/N:** Alright, I'm finally taking the plunge into actually publishing one of my MANY Glee stories cluttering up my "my stories" folder. I'm not new to writing fan fiction but I am new to writing for Glee. Please take it easy on me. I'm a HUGE Faberry fan and I'm also gaining a taste for some Pezberry as well, but mostly Faberry. This story came to me one day and I really liked the concept and I was convinced to actually publish it. I'm only putting the first chapter out here as a test to see what kind of response I get. I do have about five chapters finished on this story already and I keep adding to it. I do not think it's going to be all that long maybe at most 10 chapters all said and done. Please give it a chance and just go with the fantasy of it all.

**Summary:** What if after Finn dumps her at Jean Sylvester's funeral, Quinn finds the courage to finally believe she was good enough to be more than Finn's future wife. What if she finds the courage to step on that scary unknown path she has only been able to glance at until now. What if Quinn Fabray finds the courage to believe she was good enough to win Rachel Berry's heart. The one person she has always wanted but was never good enough to have.

**Spoilers:** Anything up to the episode "Funeral" of Season 2 of glee. Everything after the break up is mostly AU. Though I will be putting some elements that are in later episodes into the this story they may be taken out of context or used at a completely different time or way. You have been warned that this will deviate from cannon right away.

**Background info:** I did change the fact that the Unholy Trinity were forced to chose between Glee and the Cheerios for this story. That never happened. Quinn is still Captain of the Cheerios. This story isn't about the struggle to accept their relationship. This story is about dealing with the outside world's effect on our couple. There is a lot of Relationship fluff, with drama thrown in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OC character and the plot. Glee belongs to the people that created it and Fox. The restaurant in this fic is real but I did change some of the things about it to fit my story though the food is also very real and very good. There is a fair amount of profanity in this story to be aware of that. There is not anything in this story so far that I don't think most teenagers see or hear on a daily basses anyway so I'm going to keep the rating at a 'T' until it gets more sexual in nature.

Please enjoy and drop me a review if you like it and want me to continue post on this story.

* * *

**Done Pretending**

By: _Jaely_

Chapter 1

To say I'm in a state of shock is an understatement right now. I'm standing here at the funeral home watching my now ex-boyfriend drive away after he has broken up with me. After a funeral, of all times, I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I watch him leave, but I can't say that I'm unhappy that I am now single again. I am pissed that Finn is going to make a play for Rachel, but again it's not for the reason everyone will probably think. Finn Hudson is no good for Rachel. He will only bring her down and keep her here, away from everything she can become. I will _not_ let that happen.

I start the long walk home; it will give me a chance to think anyway. As I start down the parking lot to get to the sidewalk I see the one and only Rachel Berry walk out of the funeral home. This surprises me; I thought she had already left. I mean there aren't very many cars left in the lot; you would think I would have picked up on the fact that her's is still here. I guess not. As I look at her all the jumbled feelings I've been having for years, when it comes to Rachel Berry, come flooding back at once. Though one emotion and thought float to the surface fast and hard enough that I literally clench my fists at my sides in the effort to contain the power of it. It is telling me to fight. It is possessive and powerful and completely all consuming. At that very moment I finally knew what I wanted... Who I wanted... And with that sudden clarity I knew what I needed to do to get it... To get _Her._..

Here I was wanting her but never once had I thought I could have her... That I could be the one that could help her become the star she was destined to be. That I could be so much more than I have ever really thought I could be. I can be what Rachel needs... What she wants. I just have to believe in my own abilities, like Rachel has been doing for so long now. Rachel has believed in me even when I was having slushies thrown in her face. When I was pregnant, and even now, even after I had slapped her at prom she believed I was more than just a pretty face. And I can be. I can get into any school I want with my GPA and SAT scores. I can even get a full ride if I find the right scholarships. If I believe in myself as much as Rachel believes in me, then why can't _I_ be good enough for Rachel Berry?

The thought of Rachel not being able to return my feelings flickers through my mind, but then I think about all the times we have interacted in the past. Rachel wanted to be loved. She wants to be wanted and she wants to be the one that is chosen. She has often said that, for her, sexuality is fluid. I tried not to pay attention to that at the times she has said them but now... Now, I just _know_ that I have a chance. And as Rachel's eyes find mine from across the parking lot I also know that I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I'm done hiding from who and what I am. I deserve to be happy and loved and respected just like Rachel has been telling me, and so does Rachel.

"Quinn? Do you need a ride?" Rachel calls over to me from her car. I can see her fidgeting with her keys nervously, her eyes flicking around the parking lot then back at me showing her confusion as to why I'm still here. I smile, a genuine smile, and nod back at her. My smile widens a bit when I see her gasp softly and she shift of her eyes away from my face, along with the light blush that is flushing up her neck and cheeks. Yes, I do believe I just might have a chance to woo Rachel Berry.

It doesn't take long for us to make our way out of the parking lot once we got into the car. I can tell that Rachel wants to ask me something. Most likely why I was still at the funeral home. I'm sure she noticed that Finn had obviously left already so I decide to just tell her anyway to start some kind of dialogue between us. I need to let her know that I want to talk to her. That I do like and trust her. "Finn broke up with me just after the funeral." I say with as little emotion as I can. It still stings don't get me wrong, getting dumped no matter if you really are in love with the person or not doesn't feel good, but I am glad he did it. If he didn't then I wouldn't have figured out what I really wanted.

"WHAT?! Wha- He- What an asshole! I can't believe he would be so insensitive as to break up with you _AT_ a funeral for God sakes!" Rachel's outburst surprises me into silence. I just watched her rant and rave about how insensitive Finn can be in shock. I finally snap out of my shock when she starts into the part of the rant that explained exactly what she was going to tell him the next time she sees his _'insensitive ass'_. I know I'm blushing a bit as I move my hand to lightly grip Rachel's hand, which is tightly gripping onto the steering wheel. Actually both hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to turn her knuckles white. Her eyes glare out at the road with murderous intent.

I've never seen Rachel this way before, let alone on my behalf. I mean she is cussing... Rachel Berry doesn't use profanity. I confess her adamant defense of me makes my heart flutter with affection and even more attraction towards the small diva. As my fingers come in contact with Rachel's she gasps again and flicks her eyes over to me before turning them back to the road, her lower lip slipping between her teeth as she chews on it nervously. "Rachel. It's alright-" I try to say to calm her down, but that just seems to have set her off all over again.

"It is NOT alright, Quinn Fabray! You are an intelligent, amazingly talented, well spoken, beautiful, compassionate woman that doesn't deserve to be treated as though someone that he can just throw away because he suddenly d-" I cut Rachel off her rant again once my shock clears a bit.

"He did it to be with you." I say over her raised indignant voice. I wasn't sure I was going to admit the reason why Finn broke up with me, until I just blurted it out. For some reason I didn't want her thinking that Finn did it for no reason. Why I wanted to put Finn in a better light, I don't know, but it's done now and I have to admit I'm a bit scared as to how this will change Rachel's reaction.

Her eyes cut over to me for a moment before once again moving back to the road, but in that moment I saw pure rage in them and her hands are now once again squeezing the steering wheel for all she is worth. "That doesn't change _anything_ that I've just said, Quinn. You are worth so much more than how he treated you. He had NO right to treat you like a thing he can just use and toss away when it suits him." She takes a shuttering breath as I once again wrap my fingers around hers on the steering wheel and ease them off so that I'm now holding her hand between both of mine in my lap. She finishes her thought in a near whisper. "You deserve some one better than _him_."

I keep my eyes down on Rachel's hand in my lap. Her fingers are tiny and lovely to look at. I love how soft and supple they are in my grip. Her fingers twitch a little when I run my index finger slowly along hers. When she finishes I raise my head up to look at her again with a wistful smile. "Thank you, Rachel. I think you are the only one that believes I'm anything more than a pretty face." I say honestly. I feel her tightening her grip on my hand in my lap.

"You are so much more than your beauty, Quinn. You can do _anything_ you want in this world. All you have to do is go for it, and you can have it. I have always believed that about you, Quinn." I lace my fingers with Rachel's and bring it up to my lips. Planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand as my thanks for confirming everything I had thought about how Rachel felt less than ten minutes ago. I can feel the little shiver go through Rachel's arm and most likely her body as my lips brush over her hand. I smile softly to myself, feeling even more confident that I most likely have a chance to win Rachel Berry's heart. "Just so you know Quinn... I don't want Finn. He might want me back but I don't want him. It took me a while to figure that out, but he and I want completely different things in life and... I need someone that has more ambition than to one day take over Burt's shop here in Lima, Ohio." Rachel tells me softly though her voice is filled with conviction in what she is saying.

Rachel flicks her eyes over at me as she speaks to, I'm assuming, gauge my reaction to what she is saying about her not wanting Finn back. I keep my eyes on her even when she looks back to the road to let her know that she has my full attention. I believe her, and I can tell she knows I believe her too. I can see the tension in her shoulder ease up as I give her a smile and another squeeze to her hand when she finishes. I thank her once again for what she has said and that I believed her when she tells me that she has no interest in getting back with Finn.

We are silent for a few minutes with me just holding onto Rachel's hand gently rubbing my thumb over her knuckle absently as I think. I'm wondering if it's too soon to try and ask Rachel to dinner. I needed to make a decision soon, because if she accepts there is the perfect restaurant I would love to take her to just up the road a little bit. I chew on my lip for a moment before I remember my conviction to make Rachel mine. I won't know if I don't try. "Um, Rachel?" I start, having to clear my throat for a moment before I can continue at her acknowledgement. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? There is this restaurant not far from here that I would really like to take you too if you would like to go with me." I can hear the nervousness in my voice but it's not bad enough to make my voice shake so I'm thankful for small favors.

I can see the shock and confusion on her face as her eyes once again flick towards me. I try to keep my face open and honest as I continue to look at her. Though, I know my constant fidgeting with her fingers betrays my nervousness. Will she understand that I'm asking her out on a date? Should I have specified that fact or just let her think it's just a friend wanting to have dinner with another friend? Rachel's unsure voice brings me out of my internal debate. "Are you asking me to join you for dinner or are you... um.. asking me _out_ to dinner with _you_?" I can tell by the way she asks that this is important to her and it's going to force me to make a decision as to how I want to proceed from here.

Her eyes flick back over to mine for a second once she asks for clarification and I see the subtle light of hope in those beautiful chocolate orbs. That flicker of hope that I see makes my decision for me, but it doesn't make it any easier on my nervousness in order to get it out. "I-I" I have to clear my throat again, "I'm asking if you would be willing to go out... on a date... with me, Rachel." I finally get it all out and I don't think I would have been able to if it wasn't for Rachel's hand squeezing mine encouragingly. I can feel the raging blush heat up my face as I speak but I don't take my eyes off of Rachel the whole time. I want Rachel to know that I'm completely serious in my offer of a date.

I get a jolt of shock jump through me when I feel Rachel's thumb slowly caress my knuckle before she turns to me – after she stops at a red light – to look at me fully. Her eyes are clear and excited and I just know she is going to accept. I can already feel the slow burn of a very happy smile spread over my face. "I would love to go out on a date with you Quinn. Where is this place? I hope we haven't past it?" I shake my head rapidly at the question though my head was spinning happily that she had said yes. Rachel wanted to go out with me as in on a _date_!

I know it's dumb and I sounded like an idiot but the first thing that popped out of my mouth when I tried to tell her the restaurant was just five lights down the road ends up being "Really? You want to go out with me? As in an actual date?" I quiet literally smack my free hand to my mouth to force myself to shut the fuck up. I can feel my face heating up rapidly with embarrassment but I can't stop the wide smile that seems to be a permanent fixture on my face even as I hear Rachel's soft laughter. We get moving again and I look out the windshield to see where we are. I finally pull my fingers from my mouth to speak "Three lights down on the left, it's called European Street Cafe." I manage to get out around my embarrassment.

Rachel nods and squeezes my hand gently as a small giggle escapes her lips, her eyes still on the road. "To answer your question Quinn, yes I really want to go out on a date with you. Though I will confess I never thought I actually would be able to. So this all has come as a monumental surprise to me." She tells me softly. I can tell she isn't sure what to make of this new development by the tone of her voice, but she is willing to go along for the ride to see where it takes her. I don't really have the chance to say anything more as we are turning into the restaurant and I would rather have this conversation relaxing over dinner than here in the car.

I smile at Rachel as she turns off the car and looks over at me with a shy smile beaming back at me. "It's a great place; I know you will love it." I tug on her hand once before I move to get out of the car, having no choice but to let go of her hand. I don't like the feeling of not having it in mine now that I've gotten a taste for it. I've never been one to be clingy with the boys I've dated but with Rachel, I just want to touch her. It's starting to be an obsession really. Once we no longer have a car between us I once again reach down and gently take her hand asking, "Is this ok?" I don't want to push her too far too soon. After all I kind of did spring this on her all at once.

Rachel looks up at me and smiles shyly giving me a gentle nod as she says, "Yes, Quinn I have no problem with holding your hand." I feel her thumb caress over my knuckle again as she says this and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. When we get up to the door, I step forward a bit and open it up for her to walk in before me. She continues to smile at me as she moves past me once again having to let go of my hand. I move through the door after her and slip my hand back into hers. By this time I'm looking for my favorite seat to see if it's occupied or not.

"Quinn!" I snap my head over at the sound of my name and my already happy smile blooms into a happy laugh as I see Jack make his way over to me from the back counter. I squeeze Rachel's hand lightly as she moves to step closer to me as the tall blond man moves rapidly towards us.

"Uncle Jack!" I call back but not as loudly as him, he is after all now right in front of me. He grabs me and lifts me up in his arms as though I weigh nothing at all, before he spins us around for a complete 360 then puts me back down on my feet next to Rachel again. The whole time we both laugh and enjoy the connection at seeing each other again. Once down on my feet my hand automatically slips back into Rachel's which she easily accepts and once more steps up to lean a little against my side as Jack starts to speak.

"Now young lady it has been way too long since you were last here or even called! Don't let that happen again." He lectures me with mock sternness. I know he's not really mad at me but also know he means what he's saying. And it's true I have kind of ignored everyone for the last few weeks. "And remind your mother that we have a date this weekend and she better not be late." He continues excitedly. I remember my mother mentioning that they would be going out for lunch this weekend. Apparently, Jack had some kind of news to share with her or something. I just nod to let him know that I understood and that I'll make sure to tell my mother the message, though I highly doubt she has forgotten.

"Now, who is this lovely little morsel?" Jack says teasingly as his eyes turn to a shockingly shy Rachel. I smile down at Rachel's adorable shyness at Jack's attention and bring our linked hands up to loop her arm under mine, which get's a raised eyebrow from Jack.

I know Jack will be thrilled that I've finally figured everything out so I have no problem letting him know that I'm on a date with Rachel. "This is Rachel Berry, she has so graciously accepted to go out on a date with me tonight and I thought I would introduce her to your amazing food." I say proudly. I got it all out and didn't trip up or get embarrassed once. I can do this. I know I can I just have to put aside all the crap that my father had fed me for years about people who were gay. I know I will have to battle how I was raised but Rachel's worth it... My happiness is worth it.

I find the soft blush that has suffused Rachel's cheeks to be adorably cute and very sexy if I'm honest with myself. Jack holds out his hand for Rachel to take. Luckily I'm holding onto her left hand so Rachel doesn't have to let go to shake Jack's hand politely. "Well Rachel Berry, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. My name is Jackson Shepard. I own the European Street Cafe, and I'm Quinn's uncle. I hope you enjoy my fine establishment and Quinn's company as well, of course." He tells the small brunette with a charmingly open smile which seems to get Rachel to lose some of her shyness and smile more genuinely back at Jack.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Shepard. It's wonderful to meet you and be introduced to your restaurant. I'm sure the food will be just as wonderful as Quinn has alluded to, and I'm very much looking forward to Quinn's company." I beam at Rachel's desire to spend time with me and bring her hand up to my lips to give a little kiss to the back of it. I can see the happiness in Jack's eyes as he sees me do this and I just smile at him. For once I'm happy and I will fight tooth and nail to keep the gift that is Rachel Berry for as long as she is willing to have me in her life.

"Well aren't you a delightful girl?" Jack asks Rachel rhetorically before turning to me still clutching Rachel's hand in his. "I like this girl, Quinn. So much better than that Flint boy." He tells me as though it's some big secret and Rachel couldn't hear what Jack was saying. This garners a bit of a giggle from Rachel that she muffles by pressing her lips to my bicep. I smirk at Jack knowing he purposefully said Finn's name wrong just to emphasize his disapproval of him. I'm actually kind of surprised that Rachel didn't correct him as to Finn's name, but I'm not about to question it. "Anyway have a seat and I will be right over to take your order soon." He continues before either Rachel or I could do more than take a breath.

Rachel looks up at me as Jack walks away from us with amusement clearly visible in her eyes. I just roll my eyes playfully and walk off to find us a table leaving Rachel no choice but to follow behind me as I still had ahold of her hand. It doesn't take long to find 'my' table and settle down into the corner booth. I pluck the menus off the center stand and hand one to Rachel. "You really will love their food. They have a number of vegan options." I say softly as Rachel takes the menu from my hand.

I watch as Rachel looks at me with shock before looking back at the menu saying "I didn't realize you remembered that I'm vegan." I shrug and lean back in the booth. I kind of wish I wasn't so dressed up so I can just relax a bit more and bring my legs up under me as I would normally do when I come here.

"I remember a lot of things about you, Rachel." I say shyly as I kind of flick the menu slowly in my hands nervously. I was admitting a lot with this statement and I hope I'm not playing this all too fast. Her eyes come up from the menu to meet mine again and I have to catch my breath at the soft genuine smile that flits over her lips. It's not the overly bright show smile she normally gives people. This one is real and I'd like to think just for me.

Before Rachel can say anything else Jack plops down in the chair next to where Rachel is sitting. I love this table. It's a four chaired table but it only has two chairs and uses the corner of the booth seating that wraps around the dining area as its other two seating options. Which both Rachel and I have decided to use. "Alright ladies, what can I get you? And Quinn don't you dare get what you normally get. You know what? I'm ordering your dinner for you." I glare at Jack as I toss my menu on the table and cross my arms mumbling about not _'always'_ getting the same thing. He just looks at me with a raised eyebrow in challenge and I have no choice but to look away, because of course he is right. I always get the same BLT with extra bacon every time I come here.

My scowl doesn't last long as I can't hold onto it with Rachel's muffled giggles filtering through my ears. It's truly a lovely sound. "So my dear Rachel what can I get for you?" Jack lays on the charm as he asks my date what she wants. The thrill of even silently calling Rachel my date is a bit overwhelming to be honest. I've fought this attraction so long that it's a heady feeling to just finally be able to let go.

"Well Jack, I think since you are choosing for Quinn I will let you surprise me as well. The only stipulations being that it is vegan." Rachel says with amusement. She seems to have realized very quickly that my uncle LOVES to be challenged when it comes to figuring out what foods people will like. This is why my uncle gets annoyed that I don't try anything new when I come in. I laugh again as Jack stands, clapping joyfully at the issued challenge.

"Oh I really like this girl Quinn, you better hold on to this one." Jack says to me with all seriousness.

"I plan on it, if she will let me." I say back to him and his delighted laughter at the sudden vivid blush that covers Rachel's face, neck and even the tip of her ears is the only thing he leaves us with as he walks away. Just after he walks away one of his waiters, Carlos, comes up and puts down two glasses of water and a bowl of lemons for us before he heads back to the kitchen.

"Your uncle is an interesting man, Quinn." Rachel says quietly as she takes the paper slip off her straw and takes a sip of her water. I can see that the blush is still tinting her face but she is pushing through it. I'm glad that she seems to not have a problem with my attraction.

"He is... It's just a shame that I've only had the chance to really get to know him within the last year." I say sadly as I stir my own straw around my water trying to mix the lemon flavor throughout it. I smile over at her when I feel her settle her hand on my forearm her eyes conveying the question she isn't sure she should ask. Her reluctance to ask me questions is a bit upsetting, but I have to remember that this is all a very big change for her... and me.

I decide to answer her unasked questions so she can know that I'm open to personal questions. "My father had forbidden him from interacting with our family when I was about eight or so. He's my mother's youngest brother, and he had come out as gay to his family at a Christmas gathering that we had attended that year. My father had packed us up and made us leave right there in the middle of dinner after Jack had come out." I stop and swallow thickly at not only the memory of the event but at how much I had missed him for years after that. Rachel ran her hand soothingly up and down my arm in comfort and I had to smile over at her.

"I didn't understand it all at the time, all I knew was that I couldn't see my favorite uncle anymore and that he was suddenly a 'bad man'; my father's words." I pause to clarify that all this was my father's prejudice. "I didn't find out until my mother brought me back home after... um... the baby." I still have a problem with what I had to do with her... I didn't want to give her up... but I didn't think I could keep her either. I set that issue aside when I feel Rachel's hand squeeze my arm and I continue on with what I was saying. "That she had always known that Jack was gay and that she never had a problem with it or gay people in general. But my father loathes anyone that is. He had _forced_ her to not ever contact Jack again." I pause to take a sip of my water, my mouth is really dry. Thinking about what my father did to force her to keep away from Jack still haunts me to this day. "Anyway after I was kicked out last year, she went to him, Jack I mean. He helped her to get into AA and get sober, all behind my father's back. He's been her support and helped her find out my father was having an affair. That let her divorce him and milk him for everything he had." I beam at the telling of that. I can't help the vindictiveness in my heart when it comes to my father.

"So you were able to reconnect with him over this last year?" Rachel asks me. I'm grateful she isn't commenting on how it's wrong to be happy about my father losing everything in the divorce. I kind of thought she would once it came out of my mouth.

"Yes. It was hard at first because of what my father had _taught_ me, but with time I started to remember why I adored him so much when I was little. We talk a lot." I stop again not sure if I should say the next part, but I figure I kind of owe her an explanation even if she hasn't asked for it yet. "He was the first person I told about my attraction... to you." I whisper the last part out not sure, once again, if this was a good idea or not. This is a lot all at once when just hours ago we barely even looked at each other.

She clears her throat lightly and shifts in her seat but she doesn't remove her hand from my arm so I take that as a good sign that she's not upset with me. "If you um had this attraction with me, then why... why did you date Finn?" Rachel finally asks me. Her voice is soft and unsure and I just want to wrap my arms around her so I can hold her close.

I sigh and look over at her as I rest my hand on top of hers that is still on my arm. "To be honest, I dated Finn because I didn't think I deserved to be with you. I thought he was the best I was going to be able to get. I knew you are destined for New York and stardom. There is no question in my mind about that when it comes to you Rachel. But me? I didn't think I was good enough... and I KNEW Finn wasn't good enough. So I felt I was doing a good deed as well as giving myself the best option I could possibly get in this situation. I was keeping him from you so you could get out of here without him tying you down here in Lima at the same time I was claiming my future, or what I thought was my future." I finally look away as I feel the blush of shame heat up my neck and cheeks. I am ashamed of what I did, but at the time I really felt I was doing what was right.

I look back down at her hand that is now working its way to intertwining with mine, to which I easily submit to and hold onto her hand not taking my eyes off the sight. "What changed Quinn? Why... It's like everything changed in a matter of a few hours and as much as I'm thrilled to be able to have something I've dreamed about for a very long time actually happening, it's all very sudden... I mean Finn had just broken up with you just over an hour ago or so, and here we are out on a date, together. It's all rather bizarre, amazing and thrilling to be sure, but still bizarre. " Rachel's voice is quiet but clear as she speaks. Though I heard everything she said my brain keeps turning one statement over and over again in my head. _'I'm thrilled to be able to have something I've dreamed about for a very long time actually happening.'_ I had thought that her acceptance of a date was a kind of strange, but I kind of just put it up to her being open-minded when it came to her sexuality. That she just didn't have an issue with accepting a date from another woman. Now? I'm a bit confused, if I understand her statement right she's wanted to go out with me for a while now.

"Y-you, dreamed about this?" I ask finally just needing some clarification. Had Rachel really been within my reach this whole time and I never knew it. Had I really been that blind to not see that Rachel shared my attraction? I needed to know before I answered her question.

Rachel looks me in the eyes again and nods a slight blush coming up into her cheeks. "Yes... I've been attracted to you for a while now. I just believed I was so out of my league with you that I just wished and dreamed from afar. I guess in a way I also settled for Finn. I care for him. Though right now I'm very pissed at him for what he did to you today; I still consider him a friend. I have no interest in dating him again though. Even more so now that you have revealed that you have an attraction to me." I listen with rapped attention at her explanation. Finally starting to understand a lot of our interactions from the past, though she never said how long this attraction had been going on. I would like to think the various interactions we have had over nearly the last three years that it's been a long while.

"Here you go, ladies." Jack's voice breaks us both out of our thoughts and back to the here and now. I smile up at Jack and pat Rachel's hand before I am forced to move my arm out of her reach in order for my uncle to place the food on the table. I can't help but bug my eyes out at how much he is laying out before us. "And don't even think about protesting that it's too much Quinn Fabray. You are getting too thin." He chastises me in a low voice, and I can hear the worry and a bit of anger residing there too. He blames my father for my obsession with my weight and every time he sees me lose more he gets upset that I'm still letting my father's unrealistic views on women cloud my judgment and impact my health.

I look away from him and Rachel who is now looking at me with a worried but critical eye. "I didn't make my weigh in for a flyer for the second week... Another week and I will have to step down as a flyer all together." I say weakly as though that justifies not eating and only consuming Coach Sylvester's mystery shakes.

"Quinn..." Rachel exhales my name and I clench my fists on my lap knowing that I've disappointed her.

"Quinn, you are now over five feet six inches and more than likely will grow a little more before you are done. You can't force yourself to remain at a flyer's weight limit with your height. I know that's a hard thing to face but you have to think about your health." Jack says as he sits down, this time next to me. "Your coach will not take away your captaincy just because you will have to stop being a flyer, Quinn. And if she does I will do everything in my power to ruin her for endangering your health by forcing you to maintain a wholly unhealthy weight meant for much shorter girls." I can feel Rachel scoot over on the bench, so that she is more in the crook of the corner than on her side, and reach for my hand that is still clenched in my lap. At the feel of her soft hands pulling my fingers from bring curled into my palm I start to relax more and look up to meet my uncle's concerned face.

I loosely link my fingers with Rachel and give them a little squeeze showing her that I am thankful for her support before I speak finally. "I know... It's just... I don't want to be _her_ again..." I know I just lost Rachel with that last statement, but she will catch on shortly.

Jack sighs softly and wraps his arm around my shoulders scooting close to me on the booth. "Quinn, you are Lucy. Lucy is Quinn. Just because you gain a little weight that is _natural_ and _normal_ for you to be healthy at your height, doesn't mean that you will become a target again. I'll have you know that I love Lucy as much as I love Quinn, because you are one and the same. Just because you were picked on when you went by the name Lucy doesn't mean you have to cut that part of yourself out." I can't help lowering my eyes at his little lecture. I know he's right. It's one of the things I've been dealing with in my therapy sessions. They have done wonders over this past year. I have a long way to go, I know, but I do feel that it has allowed me to embrace my attraction to Rachel now.

I can feel Rachel's thumb slowly moving over my knuckles soothingly. I can feel by the way she is sitting that she wants to say something but she is holding it in, waiting for Jack to finish. "I'm sure Rachel would agree with me when I say that you are too thin and that you would look even more beautiful if you were to gain more weight." He continues looking over at Rachel as he does. I turn my head to look at Rachel then and see her nodding in agreement. Which make me sigh softly. I don't like disappointing the people I love and I can see the worry in both of their eyes now. Maybe they are right. Maybe I'm taking this too far.

I nod in understanding and give them each a small smile to let them know that I get that they are concerned. I don't want to bring more attention to this so I change the subject hoping that we can table this discussion for another time. "What did you bring us, Uncle Jack?"

I can see that Rachel is not particularly happy at my blatant subject change but when Jack laughs softly and starts to inform us as to what our dinner is for the night she lets it go. I'm grateful for her restraint as I really just want to have an enjoyable evening with Rachel, not talk about my body image issues. Though, I know I really need to address them, now is not that time. Rachel seems really happy with what Jack is telling her about her meal, though I'm not really sure what some of the things he is mentioning are, Rachel knows and is very happy to try the combination out for him. I have what my uncle is calling 'The Princess' apparently. It has bacon, chicken, provolone cheese with lettuce and tomatoes on a croissant. It really looks good. He also gave me a cup of Beer Cheese soup. I've never had it but it's one of E. Street's signature soups and is well loved. Rachel has been given a Minestrone soup with her meal.

"Now enjoy and let me know how it is afterwards." Jack says before he leans in and kisses me on the side of my head and heads back towards the kitchen.

"He's a good man, and it's easy to tell that he loves you a great deal." Rachel says softly as she slowly stirs her soup to help it cool off.

I nod as I take my first sip of the soup I've been given. I have to admit it's really good. Once I put my spoon back down I look at Rachel and smile "Yes he is and he does. I hate that my father kept us away from him for so long." I say as I rip into the soft bread stick that came with my soup. I wasn't sure if she was going to bring up my lack of eating again or not, which is making me a bit nervous.

I didn't have to be, in the end Rachel steered clear of that topic but I was far from the illusion that she would not address it at a later time. We talked about Glee and about the fact we were three weeks from Nationals and still had no idea what we were going to sing. We also talked about where Rachel had planned on trying to get accepted into for college, which brought us back to me when she asked me the same question. I had just finished my meal and was playing a bit with the left over chips still on my plate when I decided right then and there where I was going to apply to.

"Columbia and Tisch, I want to go into theater and acting." I beam at her surprised reaction. I know I surprised her. I don't really have much interest in stage acting per se but I do have a passion for being on stage and acting in general. I've had enough damn practice at acting in my life and I think I can make something of that skill. "I am also thinking about duel majoring in English Lit as well. Making Columbia my first choice, but NYU's Tisch is a great second, don't you think?" Her silence is kind of making me a bit nervous again so I'm hoping asking the question will get her back to talking. It's a bit unnerving when Rachel isn't speaking.

"Oh Quinn! That-That's just a wonderful plan! I'm just... Well I had no idea that you had an interest in the theater at all, not that I don't think you can pull it off, because really I've seen you on stage and you could really command it if you are given the chance and you are an extremely talented actress. I'm just... wow..." She is just looking at me her eyes bright with her barely contained passion and excitement. I don't know what is going on in her head right now but whatever it is she is very passionate about it.

I blush a bit at her intensity and shrug at her ramble. I watch my hand twirl a chip around on my plate as I decide to tell her something I had never really told anyone but my older sister Fran before. "I used to watch these old movies with my mom, you know? The ones with Grace Kelly and Frank Sinatra, Audrey Hepburn and the like?" I look back up at her to find her nodding, her chin resting in her hand with her elbow supporting it on the table. I know I blushed a little more at the soft encouraging smile she gives me. So I clear my throat and continue, bound and determined to open up to Rachel and let her see me, all of me. "Well I had this dream of becoming like them. I learned how to walk and talk and emulate their grace and poise at a young age, because I wanted to be like them. I wanted to make movies and be stars like they were. My sister had encouraged me for a while, but then reality came crashing down when I got a bit older and my father's _demands_ for what a woman was to do and learn began to be ingrained in me. I kind of lost sight of that dream for a while. But now... I finally believe I can make it happen... Thanks to you, Rachel." I finish with sincerity. I wanted Rachel to know that she gave me back my dreams and that because of her I am going to strive for them. Not just to be good enough for Rachel but because it's what I've always wanted.

Rachel drops her hand down to mine and squeezes it lightly her beautifully genuine smile making my heart race against my rib cage at the sight of it. "Quinn, you can do anything you put your mind too. I believe you will become the star you always wanted to be. You sure have the talent to pull it off." She tells me softly. I smile back at her and link my fingers with hers on top of the table. I've been falling for Rachel Berry for years without knowing it, and now it's such a wonderful feeling to let it happen. To rejoice in the feel of falling in love with this amazing girl. I never want it to end.

"What are you doing tomorrow and Sunday, Quinn?" Rachel's question kind of startles me as we were just sitting there looking at each other. I sit up and think for a moment. What am I doing tomorrow? Oh, it took me a moment to get my brain working again and remember.

"I agreed to help my mom cook, for a fundraiser they are having at her work, in the morning, but we should be done around one or two at the latest. Umm and on Sunday I have nothing planed beyond church. Why?" I explain curiously as my thumb lightly strokes the back of Rachel's hand.

I watch as Rachel chews on her lower lip with nervousness, her eyes looking back over the rest of the restaurant obviously thinking about something. I give her hand a light squeeze to bring her attention back to me. When her eyes land on me again I smile at her trying to convey that it's ok for her to say whatever it is she wants to say. She smiles back at me then straightens up in her seat and leans forward having drawn up the courage to say what it is she wanted to say.

"I know this is very sudden, Quinn... Well all of this is really sudden and, I know you _just_ broke up with Finn and this is definitely not standard decorum when it comes to following the rules of proper relationship etiquette. Especially in regards to the allotted time between relationships, but Quinn, I don't want to wait. I've always wanted things _too much_ and it gets me into a great deal of trouble majority of the time, but I can't not try... Not when everything tonight has been _so_ perfect and I've wanted this to happen for _so_ long... I-I just have to try..." I squeeze Rachel's hand again thinking I understand what is giving Rachel so much anxiety right now. This is all happening really fast, between us, and it's really not something that most people would look at as the normal thing to do after one person had just gotten dumped by another person.

"Rachel, its fine, remember _I_ asked _you_ out tonight? As painful as it was to be dumped by Finn... again... I'm thankful he did. Now I'm free. I can be who I've been struggling to be for a long while. Not to mention ask you out." I say with conviction even the part about being able to ask her out, which brings a bright smile to her face.

"In that case, Quinn Wicked is showing this weekend in Columbus and I have three tickets to the Matinee on Sunday morning. I would love for you to join me this weekend as m-my girl-umm girlfriend, or-or if that is entirely too soon then just as a-a date, or-or even just as a friend type outing, or-" I place my finger tips over Rachel's lips when I see her going into panic mode. A soft loving smile is on my face as I find her completely adorable. He eyes land on mine and I can see them wide with panic and uncertainty.

I scoot on the bench a bit so I'm closer to her and brush my fingers over her soft lush lips to cup her cheek. I lightly let my thumb caresses her bottom lip causing her to gasp a bit which makes me smile wider. God her lips are so amazing, the pull to kiss them is nearly overwhelming, but I want our first kiss to not be in a crowded restaurant, no matter how gay friendly said restaurant is. "Yes Rachel, I would love to go with you, and I would love to go with you as your girlfriend." I finally answer her softly. I am thrilled that this is all working out so well. Things are finally working out for me. Never before in my life had anything worked out so well when I was just being myself. Maybe, just maybe I can be who I am meant to be and not have to continue to act like someone else, unless I'm being paid to do so.

I can feel the explosion of air that comes from Rachel's slightly parted lips as she closes her eyes in relief. She reaches up and cups my hand over her cheek and leans into it before turning into my hand and gently deposits a soft lingering kiss to the palm of my hand. I gasp now at the feeling of electricity that shoots up my arm and into my heart sending it pounding hard against my sternum once again. When she draws my hand from her lips she scoots the rest of the way over so she is now on my side of the booth and snuggles into my side. I move my arm to wrap around her shoulders and hold her close to me as I press my lips against the side of her head just taking in the scent of her shampoo. It's a lovely chamomile and vanilla which I think I will never get enough of smelling. It's wonderful, to just be happy for once. No pretending, no lies, just me and Rachel being content and happy, together.

"I have something I want to show you... I wou-would like your help with it, really." I finally say as I pull back from her head. She looks up at me with acceptance in her eyes but for once doesn't speak. I'm starting to learn when Rachel is content and happy she doesn't feel the need to speak all the time. It's an interesting thing to learn really. I push the plates away from us and reach down to my bag. I'm glad I decided to bring it today. I pull my arm back from around Rachel and reach into the bag to pull out my worn notebook. I don't keep a journal but I do write story ideas, or poetry, draw, or in this case I flip the notebook open to the song I've been working on since I had agreed to write one with Rachel for Regionals. I had never gotten to show it to her then and have kept it to myself since. Working on it here and there until I felt I had the words perfectly down. My problem now was the music, and I would love to sing it with Rachel, once it's done. I know that we will not sing it together at Nationals but I do think it is good enough for it.

I hand it to her once I flip the notebook to the right page. I fidget with the pen that I had connected to the book when she takes it from me. I can't help the nervousness that seems to just ooze off of me right now. Rachel's hand on my thigh helps to distract and sooth me, though it does make me a bit warm as she begins to lightly run her hand up and down along the muscle. I'm very glad I have on a long enough dress that she isn't touching skin otherwise I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions then.

"Quinn, this-this is amazing. I love it. When did you write this?" Rachel's voice breaks me out of my Rachel-haze. I shift on the seat and tap the pen on the table nervously.

"I started it when we had agreed to write a song together. I never got to show you then." I say softly. This song meant a lot to me and I am really glad that Rachel likes it.

"Di-did you feel this way all the way back then?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

I nod because really what more could I say, I was a chicken that was hiding behind the need to be popular and Prom Queen, thinking that would make up for not being myself. Though in the back of my mind I didn't want to pretend anymore, which led me to writing this song. Rachel's hand squeezing my thigh lightly brings my eyes back to hers and she smiles softly at me with understanding. "The lyrics are perfect Quinn, and I think it would work really well for Nationals, but the key is right at the top of your range." I listen to Rachel's praise of my song and her confusion at the key I chose to put the music I was able to work in.

"It's not meant for me to sing Rachel. I wrote it for you, well it's a duet. I chose the key to be in your sweet spot and though it's at the top of my vocal range it's still enough within my range that I can make it work... Though I very much doubt Mr. Shue would let us sing it together as a duet anyway." I explain, though my voice becomes a bit strained at the end. I very much doubt that we would be able to do this together in New York. Even if Mr. Shue would let us it would not go over well with the judges. It is quite clearly a love song. Even as that all comes to mind the thought of Rachel singing this with Finn makes me sad and angry at the same time.

"I can see that now, and I agree. I can't see Mr. Shue letting us sing this at Nationals together." Rachel's voice is sad and drawn as she says this and it makes me look over at her again. I can't hold in my jealousy and fear in any longer so I blurt out what is going through my head.

"I don't want you singing this with Finn..." I know it's wrong for me to say and it's not fair but its how I feel. I just got Rachel and I didn't want Finn to come in and take her from me, even if it was only in song. I do trust Rachel when she says she doesn't want Finn, but I don't trust Finn to not do something to try and convince Rachel to go back with him... Even if he fails to do so, he will still have done something like kiss, or whatever, Rachel and that I can't stand the thought of.

"I don't want him Quinn... I just asked you to be my girlfriend, I meant that. I want to be with you and only you. I promise you that no matter how much Finn wants me back, I got what I want more than anything else, besides Broadway." I can't help but smile at her for the reassurance I was sure was going to come after my statement. I wasn't fishing for it; I really feel that Finn singing the song with Rachel would just be asking for trouble. I don't get the chance to explain my fear right away as she continues, "I get to finally have Quinn Fabray as my girlfriend, and I want no one else... ever." her softly spoken conviction in her last statement makes me gasp and my head spin. I wasn't expecting that. I had gotten that she has wanted to be my girlfriend for some time now, but I had no idea she was already so committed to us being a couple. Not that I mind in the slightest. I feel the same way. I've wanted Rachel for so long now that I'm not going to let her go if I can at all help it.

"I trust you Rachel and I believe you. I feel the exact same way, just so you know." I say finally taking the hand that was now just resting on my thigh idly, in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. She smiles shyly back at me when I say the last part and I kiss the top of her head when she leans her head against my shoulder. I rest my cheek against her head and sigh lightly, linking our fingers together as I continue. "It's Finn I don't trust. You didn't hear him when he was dumping me today... He is convinced that you two are meant to be together, that there is some cosmic tether or something tying you two together, Rachel. He is going to do everything in his power to get you back... I just think that this song would not only lead him on, but give him a chance to do something neither of us is going to appreciate. More than likely leading to problems within the group and costing us Nationals." Through the whole explanation I could feel Rachel's thumb moving softly over the back of my hand and it kept me calm and settled so I could get everything I felt and thought out clearly.

Rachel brings my hand up to her lips and kisses my fingers lightly before she moves away from me again so that we can look at each other. Her eyes are clear and I can tell she has been thinking about what I was saying. "Explained that way I can understand and I can't help but agree with you. I was worried you were just saying that out of jealousy." Rachel says succinctly. I laugh softly and shrug when I admit that jealousy is a part of it but it's more than just that. She smiles charmingly at me and nods in understanding. "Yes, Quinn, but it's not just your jealousy that is driving your desire for him and me not to sing this song together. That is the important part. I agree your concerns for his behavior are reasons for concern. So I will press to sing this song with either Sam or Noah, and if we work the key just right it will sound better with either of their ranges in the end and help convince Mr. Shue to not have Finn sing with me." Rachel explains cheerfully. I sigh with relief that Rachel agrees and isn't upset with me for being jealous.

Jack comes and cleans up our remains from dinner and we let him know our opinions for both the meals. We both rave about it and I tell him that I will make sure to try other things the next time I come. He refuses to take payment which frustrates me as I wanted this to be a date and how can it be a date if I don't pay for my girlfriend's meal... Rachel just laughs softly at my plight and kisses me on the cheek. I feel a bit better but I vow to myself to make sure I pay for Rachel the whole weekend. I may not be able to pay for the show but everything else I will be paying for.

After Jack leaves again, Rachel and I talk about the trip and I find out that her daddy, Leroy doesn't really want to go see the show, but her dad, Hiram is very excited about it. So by me taking the ticket and coming with them it would allow Leroy an acceptable out. I had to laugh at that. I also learn that I will need to be at their house by two tomorrow because it's to be a whole weekend trip. We will be staying in Columbus over night and be heading back after an early dinner on Sunday night. I'm a little nervous about staying the whole night in the same hotel room with Rachel but we are both adult enough to handle it. We also decide to work on the song on the trip as well. It seems Rachel has a portable roll up piano keyboard that she takes on trips with her from time to time.

By the time Rachel is driving up my driveway, I don't want the evening to be over. It's been the most perfect date I've ever been on. I sit there as she turns off the engine and turns to look at me, our hands still linked loosely together over the gear shift. I sigh and look back at her with a shy smile. As happy as I am right now, I also feel like a dork for having all these cheesy, sappy thoughts rolling around in my head too. I'm supposed to be smooth and cool, but right now I'm anything but.

"Come on; let me walk you up to your door." Rachel says softly, giving my hand a little tug as she speaks. I can't say I've ever heard this tone of voice before from Rachel. That's when I realize, she's happy. Not the perky over excited happy she lets people see at school, but genuinely content and happy. I love it and I look forward to bringing this out of her for a long time to come. I nod and open my door with a smile. She walks half way in front of her car to meet me as I come around and holds out her hand for me to take. She's so sweet. I take her hand and we walk in silence the rest of the way up the walk together. At my door she turns to look at me and I can't help but shiver as I watch her tongue flick out to lick her lips.

I step closer to her and cup my hand to her cheek as she looks up into my eyes. I mentally curse my heels for putting us at such a height difference, but it's not that bad. I lightly trail my thumb over her newly moisten lips to watch and feel as her eyes close and her body shivers slightly at the touch. I can tell she wants this as much as I do. I can't help the thrill that shoots through me at that fact. Rachel Berry wants me, Quinn Fabray. It's heady and powerful and I can't wait to taste those beautiful lips. Her eyes open once again and I can tell that her pupils are blown as they bore into mine. I'm sure my eyes are in no better shape than hers as I'm quivering with the desire flooding through my veins at finally being able to kiss the girl I've wanted for so long. I step just a little closer and lower my head slowly feeling the puffs of little breaths of air washing over my lips as Rachel breathes.

Her obvious excitement turns everything up just a little more and "Rachel..." soft and reverent slips from my lips as I graze my lips so close to hers. They are barely touching and the electric charge that is arching between us is unbelievable. She is whimpering softly her hands clutching at my hip and the back of my neck. I moan just as softly as she whimpers and I finally move the final bit to connect our lips. Unfortunately, the sound of the door being wrenched open and my mother nearly shouting, "Quinn Fabray! Why the _Hell_ didn't you ca-" have both Rachel and I springing apart in shock at the sudden interruption. Once I see it's only my mother I groan and rub my forehead. I was this close to finally kissing the girl of my dreams, damn it! Couldn't she have waiting one more minute?

"Oops... I-I didn't... Um... Yes, well." My mother stutters around a second before just shutting the door on both of us. I finally look at Rachel who looks completely terrified. This causes me to set aside my annoyance with my mother's horrendous timing and step back over to Rachel.

"Hey, hey it's ok." I say softly as I wrap my arms around her shoulders slowly.

"She-she... Oh God she's... I'm soo sorry Quinn... please don't hate me... I didn't mean for you to be outed to your mom... I-"

"Rachel, stop" I say firmly as I pull back from our hug. I look down into her still terrified eyes. "My mom already knew, Rachel. I promise, my mom is nothing like my father. She's fine with me liking girls. We just shocked her I think. I doubt she expected she would be seeing me almost kissing a girl tonight when I had left this afternoon with Finn." I try to explain to her even throwing in a bit of a quip about our rapid rate our relationship has taken to get her to relax a little.

She gives me a bit of a huff at my poor joke but she does relax and lean back into me. She wraps her arms back around my waist and sighs into my shoulder. I gently run my fingers through her hair as I hold her close to me. "It's going to be alright Rachel I promise she's not upset with me about you... Okay?" I feel her relax a little more into me as she nods in understanding. We stand like that for another few moments before I pull back again. The moment for the epic kiss I had wanted has past but I still plan on getting at least a small one.

I look down into her still slightly worried eyes, leaning down I lightly press my lips to hers. It's soft and chaste, but it is even more amazing than I had ever imagined. I end the kiss and look back down at her again. "You are so beautiful and amazing Rachel. I can't believe that we are actually doing this. Thank you... so very much." I finally say letting my trembling fingers comb through Rachel's beautiful hair, just before I bring our lips together again. It's just as sweet as before and I feel her relax into me even more, her small hands holding on to me as she sighs softly against my lips. I pull back once again and lightly brush my thumb back over her slightly swollen lips. "I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I say softly before dropping a soft little kiss on the tip of her nose.

Rachel's soft giggle makes me smile with happiness as she finally completely relaxes. "We need to leave by two, Quinn. So call if you think you will be late and we will pick you up, alright?" She tells me quietly as she brushes her fingers over my collarbone. I nod and back away from her towards the door. I open it and take a step just inside to lean against the frame as she continues to back away down the walkway. As corny and sappy as it is, we wave at each other. I sigh happily and I stay right there watching her until she fully pulls out of my driveway and driven away.

"I'm ecstatic that you are so happy Quinn, but if you _ever_ not call to let me know you are going to be gone _ALL_ day again I'm going to ground you until you're thirty... Do you even have your phone?" My mother's voice knocks me back into the here and now and I turn to look at her with confusion. I only hear a part of what she said. At least I think it's only part, my brain was decidedly thinking about my trip with Rachel. "Phone?" She asks me with exasperation. I reach into my bag and pull out my phone to show it to her, not really understanding why she wants to see it. I look down at it and click it on to see that I have about fifteen missed calls and just as many text messages. I hadn't taken it off silent from the funeral and a soft 'oops' slips past my lips. "Uh huh, oops... Don't let it happen again, Quinn. There is a reason you have a phone and it's not only so you can contact your friends." She tells me sternly and I look back at her apologetically. I didn't mean to ignore her calls, and it seems texts as well, all evening I was just so into my date that I didn't even think about it.

"Sorry mom... I didn't mean to make you worry." I tell her softly. She pulls me from the still open doorway and shuts the door behind us.

"It's ok Quinn; I take it you finally got the guts to go for what you've wanted all along, Huh?" God, I love my mom.

* * *

_Please take the time to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I can't express how excited I am with not only the reviews but also the amount of favorites and follows this story has gotten! Thank you all so much! I tried to respond to all of those that reviewed to the first chapter. There were some that are guests that I couldn't respond to so I'm going to just say thank you here and that I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter enough to give me a review. It truly means a lot to me.

Now this chapter is shorter than the first one due to the fact that I add a new second chapter from my original writings and outline. I decided to go into a bit of how the weekend went directly then just looking at it after the fact. I hope it worked out well enough and everyone enjoys it. Also this is only edited slightly. I've been in and out of the hospital this last couple of weeks so I've not been able to really give it as much of an edit as I could, and my friend that said she would edit for me can not get to this chapter right away. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting that much longer so I am posting it and will reposts the true edits at a later date.

**Disclaimers: **See chapter one for all disclaimers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Done Pretending**

By: _Jaely_

Chapter 2

"Mom! There is more than enough for the bake sale!" I say loud enough to be heard even though my face is pressed against the island counter top in the middle of our kitchen. I mean really... I know the law firm she works for is one of the largest in Lima, but it's not _THAT_ freaking big that she will be able to sell more than fifteen hundred of the various kinds of baked goods we have made this morning. We've mostly made cookies but we did make three batches of cupcakes as well. I groan when I hear the ding of the timer going off again and start to bang my forehead lightly where it was still pressed against the island.

"Oh alright, Quinn. Go on and get ready for your trip." My head pops up to look at my mom, hope shinning brightly in my eyes as she looks over at me having just pulled the latest batch of cupcakes from the oven. "Well what are you waiting for? I need the space you were just laying on in order to cool these anyway, so scoot." I'm off the stool and dodging around the hot pans my mother is holding to drop a kiss of thanks on her cheek before I sprint full tilt out of the kitchen, shouting 'thank you' over my shoulder as I go. Her laugher following my retreating form. Have I mentioned that I love my mom?

It took a few months of therapy before we were able to even really talk about anything beyond small talk after I had moved back home, but once that barrier was breeched the words, anger, fear, resentment and more came flooding out of me and the healing was really able to begin. By the end of May last year we were on much better terms and I started to let her in to my life. By the end of the summer I had confessed my attraction to Rachel, but that I would never do anything about it. Even though she disagreed with me settling for Finn when we had started dating again, she supported me. Just like she is supporting me in my relationship with Rachel.

Last night I ended up telling my mom about what happened with Finn after the funeral and how it led me to Rachel and how I was invited to Columbus for the weekend. I was slightly worried that she might think we are going to fast or that now that me being with a girl was no longer an abstract concept she would be against the relationship. Her response when I asked if she was ok with it still makes me tear up even now as I think about it, _'You're my daughter, Quinn. I love you beyond all reason. As long as you are healthy and happy, I'm happy. And I have to say just from seeing the difference this evening from when you left this afternoon with Finn. You my dear, are truly happy. If Rachel makes you happy and she treats you like you should be treated then that's all that matters and I will support you being with her one hundred percent. Don't ever doubt that.'_ After we hugged and cried for about twenty minutes she told me that she didn't have a problem with me going to Columbus for the weekend, but she did ask me exercise restraint when it comes to my hormones. Needless to say my mom relished be able to make me turn into a human tomato.

It was a few minutes til one in the afternoon when I came back down the stairs freshly showered and packed ready to head over to Rachel's. She had just text me letting me know that I could come over any time I wanted too. We had been texting off and on throughout the morning as I was baking with my mom. She even sent mom her vegan chocolate chip cookie recipe when my mom had asked if Rachel knew of any vegan cookie recipes. I had just got through with telling her that Rachel is a vegan. Once my mom had looked over the recipe, I was sent to the store my mom having decided she wanted to make at least one batch right away. Rachel was kind enough to Skype with me the whole grocery store run so she could help me get the right things. The people at the store looked at me strangely but I didn't care, it was fun. She even talked my mom through the making of the first batch over Skype after they were properly introduced. Needless to say they got along famously and are both looking forward to actually being able to bake together one day soon.

I place my bag by the door and move back to the kitchen to let my mom know I was heading out. I round the corner of the doorway to see my mom softly humming to herself as she works on making the icing for the cupcakes. I smile at the sound of my mom's singing voice. It's really lovely and something I've not really heard since I was a little girl. "I'm heading out mom." I say softly leaning against the door frame as I watch her. She looks up at me a happy smile still on her lips.

"Alright Quinnie, you have fun and make sure you call me when you get to your room and when you are heading home so I know you got there safely and when to expect you to be back." My mom says as she gets up and moves over to me. I nod obediently letting her know that I know the drill and that I will be the good child and keep in contact with her. Mom wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead before she hugs me tightly. "Remember Quinn, the credit card it only for _'real'_ emergencies. If you are going to buy anything you will have to use the money from your account, so I hope you have kept track of it, like I taught you." I'm told again when she pulls back from the hug.

Not long after I moved back home my mom opened a checking account for me that my allowance was put into. She taught me out to keep track of my spending and that she wouldn't keep track of it for me. I had a few mishaps at first when I forgot that my allowance was to cover my car insurance, car payment, and gas each month, but after that I did fine and was able to get quiet a bit saved so I knew I would have enough to do what ever I wished this weekend. I nod and roll my eyes, "Yes mom, I know it's been over a year since I had an overdraft. I promise, I've kept up with it." I tell her with mild exasperation. I love my mom but what teenager doesn't get tired of being reminded of things they already know?

She pats my cheek and moves back over to her bowl of half mixed icing. "Alright sweetie. Go have fun, but not too much fun." She raises her eyebrow at me letting me know exactly what she is meaning by _'too much fun.'_ I roll my eyes and try to ignore the blush that is heating up my face as I turn and head back to the front door I call back that I love her and will call her when I get to the hotel. Once again, I'm left with her laughter following me out of the room.

When I pull up to Rachel's house I have a brief internal debate as to where I should park. I didn't know which car we would be taking for the trip so I wasn't sure which car I should park behind in the driveway. I come to the conclusion that it will be best to just park on the side of the street and let them tell me where to park before we leave. Which will be in about fifty-five minutes if Rachel takes after her dad, Hiram, in her need for plans and strict punctuality.

I grab my Cheerios' duffle bag and my book bag from the back seat before locking the car up and heading my way up the driveway. I'm reminded about the last time I had come here. I was apprehensive about coming to a party where there would be alcohol and Rachel Berry in the same location. Alcohol had impaired my judgment enough that I ended up pregnant I didn't want it to end up making me do something that would tip Rachel off as to my true feelings for her. That fear was so bad at that time that I nearly didn't come at all. Even though it had been interesting to see Rachel drunk it was hard seeing her getting clingy with first Finn and then Blaine of all people. That kiss was especially disturbing.

I shake my head to shake those memories from my mind and focus on the fact that the reason I'm here now is because I'm going out of town for the weekend with Rachel as my girlfriend. I finally have her that the pain and confusion from that time is now over and I only need to look forward now. Which that happy thought I ring the doorbell and wait a little nervousness coming through as I do think about how her fathers are going to react to me. It wasn't something I had thought about until now. Had Rachel told them about how I bullied her? Do they know about the hate and prejudices of my father? Will they hold that against me if they hadn't already put together the fact that I'm the Quinn Fabray, that is the daughter of one of the strongest supporters in Lima for anti-gay propaganda? My internal mini panic comes to a grinding halt when the door opens up and I'm face to face with Rachel giving me that special smile and saying "Hi, Quinn." in that genuinely happy tone of voice I heard for the first time last night.

"Hi" I say back to her my previous panic moving to the back of my mind in favor of enjoying chance to see Rachel again. My eyes taken in her form as she stands there leaning sideways against the door frame looking at me. She's wearing a pair of cut off stone washed jean shorts that show off about the same amount of her legs as her skirts do and the thought of maybe being able to touch those toned, beautifully tanned legs is making my heart nearly beat out of my chest. My eyes finally move up from her beautifully bared legs, and equally bared feet, to see that she is most definitely not wearing an argyle shirt. It's a cutely faded pink 'Hello Kitty' tank top that hugs her torso amazingly. It's the first time I've seen her in something other and her normal school type clothing other than when she is in costume for a performance. I have to admit it's doing wild things to my hormones right now. I am kind of disappointed that her hair is actually up in a low pony tail, but it still looks cute anyway. When my eyes find hers I blush at the smirk that she is giving me. I most definitely have been caught ogling her.

I raise my shoulder in a little half shrug when I smile unapologetically back at her. I had seen her check out me in my heavily ripped and well loved light blue jeans, and my simple light green ribbed tank top and worn saddles. Rachel had told me that we would change at the hotel before we went to dinner so I should be sure to dress ultra comfortably for the drive. Her smirk turns into a smile as she reaches out and grabs the strap of my duffle bag that is slung on my shoulder and pulls me closer.

I go willingly letting my book bag on my other shoulder slid down with a thump to the floor as Rachel leans in and lightly brings her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Since she is still standing just inside the doorway she ends up being at my height exactly, and I slip my arms around her waist and she my shoulders and we pull each other that much closer. I can't resist her sweet lips anymore and let my tongue slip out and lightly run it over her lower lip that ends up slipping between my lips when I open my mouth. The sound of her soft moan and the feel of her tightening her grip in my hair as she opens her mouth to me drives a needy whimper from my throat. My hands move up along her shoulder blades as I explore her mouth with languishing strokes of my tongue. Tasting every millimeter of that amazing mouth of hers. The whole time her tongue is caressing mine in a sensual dance that I will never ever tier of.

To my surprise she rips her lips from mine, panting heavily, and moves her lips down over my jaw and down to my neck, her hands tugging back my head a bit by my hair. I am so incredibly glad I had decided to wear it down today. I can't help the gasped "Rachel..." That escapes my lips at this bold move. I'm so turned on right now that it doesn't even matter that it normally takes boys months to even get this far with me. I rake my blunt nails down Rachel's back causing Rachel's to groan and suck on the area of my neck she was currently exploring with her wonderfully amazing mouth. This causes me to gasp and once again whimper out Rachel's name into her ear. I can tell by the way her hands in my hair tighten and the way her teeth lightly scrap over my skin, that she likes it when I say her name.

I never once imagined that this was what it was suppose to feel like when you made out with someone. That it was so consuming and filled with fire. Each time our breasts would press together as we moved or panted to gain air I would feel that much more fire race through my veins. Her lips, tongue, and teeth on my skin was like lava coursing through me, not blood. The way she tugs on my hair adds even more fuel to this raging molten core I didn't even know existed until Rachel Berry ignites it within me. It was everything I've ever read it suppose to be, but never experienced before, and so _so_ much more. Rachel's mouth finds mine again pushing her tongue into my mouth as soon as her lips are covering mine and I open to her without hesitation. Giving myself over to her desires and wants, because I want it too. I want her as much as she apparently wants me.

A soft cough from further back behind Rachel knocks me out of my Rachel indued haze. I snap my eyes open and Rachel pulls back from me to look back to where one of her fathers is standing looking partly amused but also partly embarrassed, if the light flush of pink coating his cheeks is anything to go by. "Rachel dear, you might want to let the girl inside the house before you ravish her next time. There is no need to give the neighbors a free show." My eyes goes even wider at the man's comment and promptly shoot to the ground in embarrassment. I can't believe I just did, or well let all that just happen while standing on the door step of Rachel's house where anyone could see us.

"Daddy!" Rachel snaps at her father before leaning down to grab my discarded book bag with a grunt. I come out of my embarrassment enough to try to take it from her but she only brushes my attempt aside by grabbing my hand. "I wasn't giving the neighbors a '_free show'_ I was _expressing_ my _happiness_ that Quinn is here, an-and it was rude to embarrass her like that." Rachel chastises her father as she pulls me into the house and shuts the door behind us. My eyes can only go up somewhere around the vicinity of the man's knees before my face suffuses with heat and, I'm sure, turns completely red with embarrassment. Oh this is so going to be an uncomfortable trip now.

"Uh huh... Sweetie, any more '_expressing of happiness'_ and I would have to bring out a hose and a bucket of ice to cool you both down." he continues. A mortified 'Oh God' falls from my lips at his words and I so want the floor to just open up and swallow me whole. What the hell was I thinking, letting something like that happen right where everyone _'including'_ her _fathers_ could see us! For God's sakes how fucking stupid can I be! My hand automatically tightens on Rachel's at the thought of _what if my father had seen us?_ I have to fight to put that thought away, because that is something that can never happen. It would be disastrous and unthinkable. I try to tune back into what is going on around me. In my embarrassment and subsequent self induced panic I realize I have completely lost track of what is being said.

"Quinn? Quinn, sweetie? It's okay, I'm not upset sweetheart. Please look at me?" is what I hear when the ringing in my ears finally pops clear and I'm able to hear again. I blink and slowly look up to find Rachel's worried and apologetic looking father leaning down a bit, to get my attention, in front of me. I'm surprised to see him so close to me and to feel his hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly. I blink rapidly and take a small step back to gain a little equilibrium.

"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel's worried voice next to me gets me to turn to her and give her a smile. It's weak and a little shaky but it's there. I also squeeze her hand a bit to let her know that I am indeed fine. Rachel smiles back at me but I can see it doesn't reach her eyes like it does when she gives me my special smile.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I should have teased you guys like that. Rachel has told me this is all very new to both of you." I turn my attention back to Rachel's father and give him a shy but genuine smile.

"No it's alright, Mr. Berry, I should have known better. It was rude and wildly inappropriate to do in so open a place. I-I hope you know I hold nothing but the highest respect for Rachel and I would never, do something-"

"Quinn, please. It's alright. Unexpected, but perfectly alright. I've been there, hell at times I still am. I understand. There is no need to apologize, and I have no doubt that you respect our daughter or she would have never agreed to be with you." Rachel's father interrupts my apology. I have to clamp down on the the thought that Finn never respected Rachel, but I manage and focus back on the man in front of me. I nod and try to accept what he has said. It's hard for me as my father had raised me with the understanding that passion was wrong, no matter how or why it was expressed. And what Rachel and I were expressing was most definitely passionate. "By the way, I'm LeRoy Berry, and that is Hiram Berry." he smiles at me when he seems satisfied that I was indeed going to be fine and moves directly into the introductions. When LeRoy says Hiram's name I finally notice that there is another, much taller man standing behind Rachel his hands lightly resting on my girlfriend's shoulders.

I start to hold my free hand out to Hiram as he was the one I was looking at, at that moment in time then I remember that LeRoy was the one doing the introductions. I hesitate and look back and forth like a dock trying to come to a decision as to which hand I am to shake first. Hiram solves the problem by just reaching over Rachel's shoulder and taking my hand in his gentle but firm grasp. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person, Quinn." Hiram says warmly to me. I give him a smile of my own happy to see that I was finally figuring all this out and praying that I wouldn't make a fool of myself again.

"It's an honor sir, to meet you." I respond genuinely. "I look forward to getting to know you over the weekend." I continue saying wanting to let them know that I have an interest in getting to know them as well. Hiram beams at me and lets go of my hand which is taken by LeRoy in an excited hold. He more holds my hand than shakes it his gaze sweet and warm as he smiles at me.

"Oh manners what a novel concept in one so young. Rachel you must keep this one." LeRoy teases gently but I can tell there is a hint of seriousness just under the surface of his tease. I smile and Rachel giggles stepping closer to me as she gives my hand an affectionate squeeze. I squeeze her hand back thankful we are all joking around and moving on from what had happened when I first got here.

"Come in Quinn and have a seat. We still have a little bit before we will be heading out. And please, it's LeRoy and Hiram. There is no need to be so formal." Hiram says as he walks out of the foyer and into the living room. Once both men are out of the foyer Rachel steps up to me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to get that carried away." I look down into Rachel's apologetic eyes and I could tell that she is blaming herself for my minor little panic attack. I shake my head and cup her cheek gently, lightly brushing my thumb over her still slightly swollen lips.

"No Rachel, it's fine. I get... stuck in my head and in the past sometimes. It's not your fault I was there too and was just in the moment as you were. I've never..." I have to swallow when my heart rate picks up at just the memory of what her lips did to me, before I can continue. "ever felt the way you made me feel just a few minutes ago. Please don't apologize for that. It was beautiful and amazing and I want to experience that kind of passion with you... for as long as you will let me." I have to lean in and press my lips against her forehead so I could get all of that out. At the end my voice takes on an almost prayer like tone. I'm not sure if I was praying for just that or not, but now I am praying that Rachel will let me share that passion with her forever.

"Rachel where did you put the remote control?!" We hear called out to from I'm assuming is the living room. Rachel huffs and looks up at me with playful apology at having to go. Then she turns and storms out of foyer, with me following behind, trying valiantly to keep the desire to laugh at Rachel's indignation, in. Rachel sets my book bag down by a small grouping of other bags then continues into the living room proper.

"Why is it you always blame me when the remote goes missing? I'll have you know that I haven't even turned on the TV today. So you can't blame me. It has to have been one of you two that misplaced it." I can't help the smile that grows wider as I see Rachel stomp her foot when all her daddy does is raise his eyebrow in a challenge as though to say, _you really want me to go there? _Rachel draw breath to continue on with her rant when Hiram calls down from the stairs.

"Found it." I look over at Hiram as he holds up the piece of electronics in question while making his way down the stairs. I lightly lower my duffle back to sit next to where all the other bags have been placed my eyes bouncing from one Berry to the next.

"See I told you I didn't have any-"

"Where was it?" LeRoy runs over Rachel's assertion of innocence all the while maintaining his challenging raised eyebrow. I'm actually impressed he's nearly as good as my mother is at that. Maybe that is why Rachel has always been able to more or less ignore when I would do it to her.

"In Rachel's bathroom." I can't help the bark of laughter bursts from my mouth at Hiram's final damning blow to Rachel's innocence plea. To which Rachel throws up her hands and me shoots a glare back at me before huffing and storming off up the stairs past her grinning father.

LeRoy winks at me as Hiram hands him the remote and my giggles settle down. Once they die down I look up at the stop of the stairs to see if Rachel is going to come back down a slight frown coming to my lips when the thought of Rachel thinking I was making fun of her again shoots through my mind. "She's not mad at you Quinn, just annoyed she got caught again. She is forever walking off with the remote and not realizing it. Then she sets it down somewhere and forgets she did." I look at him biting my lip unsure I agree with his assessment. Maybe he doesn't really know our history with each other. If that's the case then he won't know that there is a very good chance that Rachel thinks I'm back to making fun of her.

"Umm do you mind if I go on up?" I ask quietly. Wanting to make sure they wouldn't be apposed to me being in her room.

"Go on Sweetheart. We have another forty minutes or so before we will be leaving." Hiram says kindly. I tell him thank you and quickly kneel down and work my notebook from my book bag before heading up the stairs. I smile despite my nervousness when I see a door just down the hall that ends up having a gold star on it and a beautifully scripted _'Rachel Berry' _written right beneath it. I sigh softly when I stop at the door. It's only mostly shut allowing me to see in just enough to see that Rachel's room is done in a soft gentle shade of yellow and the furniture I can see has a rich mahogany finish. I knock softly on the door frame as to not force the door open more just in case she is mad at me and just wants to be left alone.

"Come in." I hear her call without any hesitation and I bite my lip again as I slowly ease the door open just enough so I can slip in. I stand there just shifting from foot to foot, rolling and unrolling my notebook in my hands. Rachel looks up from her spot on the bed to look at me. She has one leg drawn up under her and the other dangling down the side of the bed as she sits on the edge. Sheets of paper and a notebook is laid out before her. When her eyes meet mine she smiles my special smile and I finally relax. Maybe Hiram is right and she's not mad at me. "Why are you all the way over there?" She teasingly asks me and I shrug in response.

"I'm sorry I laughed down there. I shouldn't have." I say softly shifting again on the rich darkly finished hardwood floor. She looks a bit confused at me for a moment then waves her hand in dismissal.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. It's a near daily event in my house. I do tend to walk off with the remote and leave it places. I will just never give them the satisfaction of ever hearing me admit it." She tells me smugly and I smirk at her stubbornness. No wonder we always have epic arguments. We are both so very stubborn. "Come here let me show you what I've figured out this morning between our texts, shopping and baking, via Skype."

I finally move the rest of the way into her room and take the papers she gathers up from her bed and hands out to me. As I take the papers I set my notebook down on the bed, my eyes scanning the first page. I'm shocked to see that it's hand written sheet music. It takes me a moment of reading the notes to realize that it has the underlining melody I had written in my notebook weaved throughout the music written in my hands now. "You remembered the song without writing it down?" I ask in shock. I mean I know she is very talented when it comes to music but I didn't think she could remember a whole song after only reading it a couple of times.

"Couldn't get it out of my head to be completely honest, Quinn. I kept humming the melody you had written and decided to just write out what I was coming up with." I look away from the music to stare at Rachel in wonder. She is looking up at me with a soft shy smile before she looks back down at the notebook in front of her as she tucks a bit of her hair back behind her ear. I think she's self-conscious, I'm not sure, but I know I would be if I just confessed what she did. "I've played a bit of what I could on the piano to make sure it works for the most part but I won't know for sure until I get Dad to play it for me." Rachel continues as she taps a pencil she's been holding in her hand on the notebook nervously. The movement draws my eyes from her to the notebook and I see she has written the lyrics down there along with what seems to be notes about tempo and pacing along with her initial ideas on the music.

"If you have a piano in the house I can play it now." I say softly as I move my eyes back up to Rachel. I'm still slightly stunned that she was able to do all this in the last few hours. It took me over two weeks to get the melody I wanted down. I mean I'm great with music and I do have other pieces I composed but it takes me awhile to get it all down. Right now in my hands I have nearly enough music to span the whole song and Rachel wrote it all out, by hand, in a few hours this morning. Rachel smiles up at me excitement clear in her eyes.

"Really? You can play the piano? I mean I can play enough to get by for my vocal practices and things but I can't play a real composition. Obviously I can figure one out in my head by humming the various parts to see if it's more or less working but I can't put it all together on an instrument." Rachel rambles her brows furrowing together as she tried to explain her meaning. I could have stopped her but I wanted to see how long she would go for, because she looked adorable. Rachel stops speaking with an audible click of her teeth meeting together suddenly and I can't help but grin lovingly at her.

"Yes I can play the piano. I've been playing since I was four." I say simply keeping my eyes on her as her smile returns realizing I wasn't bothered by her mini ramble. "And you are adorable when you ramble." I say then smirk and head right back out the door not even waiting for her response. I hear Rachel scrambling to grab all her papers and notebooks while she calls after me. I just smile wider and continue my way back down the stairs very much enjoying the fact that at home Rachel seems to be a bit disorganized. It's a strange thing because at school everything is so very organized I figured Rachel was OCD about such things.

"That was quick." Hiram says as he walks by the stairs as I am stepping down the last few steps. Hiram stops walking and glances down at the music still in my hands.

"Well I needed to find the piano." I say as I bounce excitedly on the balls of my feet. I can hear Rachel scrambling down the stairs behind me finally. Hiram's eyes flick over my shoulder at his daughter with amusement in his eyes then back to me and points around the to the right of the stairs.

"It's in the study through there." Hiram says and then continues on his way to what ever he was about to do. I just call out a thanks and start walking again.

"Had you waited for one minute Quinn I would have shone you." Rachel huffs indignantly as she kind of stomps behind me clearly annoyed. I just look back over my shoulder and smirk at her playfully. To which Rachel graces me with a shy blushing smile in return. It doesn't take long for me to find the piano and set myself and the music up so that I can play. Rachel sits next to me after placing her our notebooks down on a near by table. My first run through of the music I do at one quarter tempo then speed up to half on the next run through.

Once I am ready to do it a third time I go right to full tempo and a happy smile forms on my lips. It's a lovely piano part and when I finish the intro, Rachel actually sings it and it finally clicks together fully for me. Tears start to come to my eyes as Rachel continues to sing. The feelings I had been plagued with for so long once again coming to the surface. This was a piece of my soul and Rachel has done an amazingly beautiful job of bringing out the depth of my emotions in the music she wrote for my song. It's rough and there is still a lot of work to do, but when we get to the end of the music that is written I know we have a Nationals level song on our hands.

Clapping from the doorway brings me out of my thoughts and I see both of Rachel's fathers standing there. Hiram leaning against the door frame while LeRoy leans against him. They both have tears in their eyes and I can't help but look down at the keys of the piano again shyly. "That was so beautiful girls. I can't wait to hear the finished piece." LeRoy says with a sniffle. I look back up when Rachel leans her head against my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist soothingly. I know my cheeks are tinged with pink at the praise but I ignore it and drop a loving kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

"Thank you Mr. Berry. Rachel's the one that wrote the music that has really given the song so much depth." I say softly with a shrug. Rachel's head pops up and looks at me incredulously before turning back to her fathers.

"She is being overly modest. All I did was add to the melody she had already laid out. Quinn really deserves the praise." Rachel huffs out as she elbows me in the ribs lightly when I go to interrupt her. I can tell I'm not going to win this argument at this moment in time. When the men just chuckle at my plight I realize I'm not going to get any help from them so I just close my mouth and let her ramble on about how she thinks the music should go. When she mentions only having the piano, guitar and drums accompany the piece Hiram pipes up about bringing his guitar and he would be willing to help us work it out once we got to the hotel. By the time we had worked all that out it was time to head out.

It was easy to see that Rachel had inherited her talent with music from both sides of her family line. Hiram was just as skilled with music as Rachel. Even while driving he would put in his two cents about a cord or tempo change in various places. The drive when by quicker than any other trip I've take to Columbus. We were able to finish the last of the basic outline for the music by the time we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I take out my phone, as Rachel puts away the music and keyboard, and text my mom to let her know that we made it safely. Then we all pile out of the car and gather out things so that we can make the trek up to the lobby and check in.

When we make it to the door of the hotel room Hiram hands Rachel and myself a key card and points the the door next to the one we have stopped at. "I'm going to trust you two to know what is right for your both pertaining to physical intimacy. Just remember that just because you can doesn't mean you should. Okay?" Hiram says softly his eyes kind and understanding the whole time he is speaking. My eyes shoot to the carpeted floor, as soon as he looks away to put his key in his door, my cheeks burning with embarrassment over what he was just talking about us possibly doing alone together.

I'm not really sure what Rachel's expression is as she was in front of me the whole time so I couldn't see her face, but the tone of her voice when she tells her father that she understood kind of gives me a clue that she is annoyed and amused at the same time. Truthfully, I thought we would all be sharing the same room. It's how it was with my parents my father would never have trusted me to have my own room when we went of trips. I'm not sure if my mother would or not now that he is gone. I guess she might considering she let me come on this trip to begin with. I follow Rachel into our room and set the bags I am carrying down on the first bed.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" I look to my right to see Rachel standing next to me fidgeting with her fingers her eyes showing her worry. I smile and nod trying to reassure her that I am fine.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that my father would have never let me have a room on my own so I was a bit shocked that yours would have, let alone let us share." I tell her with a shrug. Now that I'm no longer fighting my attraction to Rachel it's surprisingly easy to open up to her about what is going on in my mind. I don't talk about my feelings normally, which makes it tough in therapy but I've been working on it.

"Oh, well... Yes Dad and Daddy have been getting me my own room on trips since I was fourteen or so. Are you alright with sharing with me? If not I'm sure I can stay with dad."

"No No, Rachel I'm fine sharing with you." I say once I get my mouth working. The thought that she felt I wouldn't want to share a room with her kind of stung a bit. I thought we were past that kind of doubt. I step close to Rachel and cup her cheek gently with my left hand. "Rachel, please know I want to be as close to you as I can be for as long as you will let me. I've dreamed about being able to be your girlfriend. To hold you." I slip my arms around her as I talk about holding her. She in turn wraps her arms around my waist and sighs softly into my shoulder. I don't think I will ever get tired of having Rachel in my arms. "To be so close to you without fear of my feelings for you." I pull back to look down into her deep chocolate eyes and lean in close as I say the last part right against her lips, "To kiss your sweet lips." I whisper it as though it was a prayer to God, but for I press my lips reverantly against hers.

The lovely whimper of desire that slips from her lips as ours connect makes me weak in the knees. It's the most amazing sound I've ever heard. The sudden knock on the door that separates out room from Hiram makes both of us jump and pull apart but not away from each other. "Fifteen minutes girls!" Hiram shouts out giving us warning about how much time we had to get ready before we were heading out to do some shopping and then dinner.

"God Quinn, you are amazing." Rachel says to me as she swallows thickly her fingertips coming up to trace over my lower lip when I turn back to look at her. I smile sweetly at her and kiss the tips of those beautiful fingers then take a step back.

"I could say the same for you Rachel, but if we don't get ready your dad just might revoke his acceptance for us sharing a room." Rachel giggles and smiles back with a nod. Rachel uses the bathroom while I use the main room to change allowing us both to be ready on time. The rest of the evening was spent going to various clothing and music stores as well as a wonderful dinner at a nice local restaurant. It seems they ate at the same place every time they come to Columbus because they always have new and interesting vegetarian and vegan options but also has meat as well for when LeRoy comes with them. As we all walk back to the hotel, with Rachel's hand lightly tucked into mine, I can't help but hope the rest of the weekend goes as smoothly as today.

* * *

Please take the time and leave me a review to let me know what you think about the chapter. I love to hear all of your thoughts and theories as to what you think will happen or on what has happened. I would even love to hear constructive critiques in order to help improve my writing, just please remember I am aware of the state of the chapter's grammar and spelling problems and will be working on that more over the next couple of weeks. Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** For some unknown as of yet reason, my new beta reader finished chapter 3 before chapter 2 so you all will be getting an update sooner than I thought! Chapter 4 is mostly finished as is chapter 5 but those will not be out all that quickly due in part to things going on in my personal life. Hopefully I will be able to get them finished within the next mouth or so but I don't want to make any promises that I will end up breaking.

Once again thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Also thank you for the new follows and favorites! It's really awesome to see in my email box! Also see chapter 1 for any and all disclaimers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Done Pretending**

Chapter 3

by: _Jaely_

I shift in my bed as I look at the alarm clock that is about to go off in a few minutes. We had gotten back from Columbus at around nine last night so I had plenty of sleep. I am just excited and a bit nervous about school today. I have practice first thing in the morning so the alarm is set for four a.m., but I'm more concerned about how to deal with the whole Rachel bullying situation. Over the weekend we had gotten a bit more worked out about our relationship and one of the things that surprised and pissed me off to no end, was that Rachel wanted to keep the true nature of our relationship a secret from not only the school but from everyone in glee as well for now. I have to admit, hearing Rachel tell me that she wants to hide how we feel about each other hurt. I am ready to be who I am. The rest of the school, including our friends, could go fuck themselves if they couldn't deal with Rachel and me dating. I had spent my entire life pretending to be someone else because of my father. I did not like being asked to go right back to pretending once again; by my girlfriend of all people.

It ended up being our first real fight as a couple. We were getting ready for bed and I had said something about being able to cuddle with her during lunch or something, when Rachel dropped that little bombshell on me. We had spent the next hour and a half arguing, at times quite loudly, about how to deal with our relationship in public. Surprisingly, I was the one that broke into tears first. Not because Rachel was being mean. Rachel just doesn't have it in her to be mean like I can be. She was being ultra rational and I had just felt that she was ashamed to be my girlfriend. I had managed to not be mean to her even though I felt like I was being ripped apart at the time. I just couldn't do that to her anymore. I had forced myself to be mean to her for nearly two and a half years I wasn't going to let my hurt feelings make me start doing that all over again. But that wasn't going to stop me from trying to make my case as to why I felt she was wrong about keeping our relationship hidden.

I had felt, at first, that her argument – centered around Finn's hurt feelings – was complete shit. At the end I was emotional enough to let my fears of losing her come to the surface and I accused her of still wanting Finn; which is what left me in tears and made Rachel stop arguing. She had held me and let me get what I was feeling out without interruption after that. When I was done speaking, and crying, she reassured me that my fears wouldn't happen. She didn't want Finn, not now and not later. She was in this relationship completely and wanted it as much as I did. Then she tried to explain her reasons for why she didn't want to come out yet and I finally just listened to her without letting my anger and fear cloud my judgment.

Afterwards Rachel and I had to concede that we each had valid points in our arguments. We also had to admit that we are both entirely too stubborn for our own good. This was brought about by Hiram after we had both calmed down. It seemed he had no choice but to listen to the whole argument through the slightly cracked door that joined our room to his. I was kind of impressed that he didn't get involved on Rachel's side. I would have thought that he would have come to his daughter's defense at the first signs of distress. Especially, when I realized he did in fact know of mine and Rachel's rocky history at dinner that night.

It had bothered me enough the rest of Saturday night and into Sunday that I had asked him when we were shopping, after the show, why he didn't. He had pulled us away from where Rachel was looking at some cute t-shirts and said; _'You and Rachel have to find your own footing in this relationship on your own, Quinn. You both have larger than life personalities, just in different ways, which is something that has to be dealt with at some point in time. If people get in the way when you two have disagreements or misunderstandings, which is an inevitability, then your relationship will never be able to develop the solid foundation of understanding and communication to stand on, when things really get hard. Quinn, every couple has misunderstandings and disagreements. We have, as individual people, our own thoughts and ideas and they don't always mesh with our partner's, but when a foundation of true communication has been developed between a couple, no matter how well they knew each other before hand, then a relationship – romantic or otherwise – will be able to flourish and survive the real trials that will come in the future.'_

I had thought about what he had told me for the rest of yesterday and it is even on my mind as I go through my morning routine now. Rachel and I knew each other pretty well, but we don't know how to be together as a couple yet. We know our bad sides and our good, which is something not many new couples can say about their partners upon first getting together. We've seen each other at their worst and their best. We don't have any illusions as to how bad it can get after our history together. Which I think in some ways is comforting. Strange I know, but when I think about it, I don't have to put on an act with Rachel and neither does she. We both have very well known faults and we have had to deal with them for years already; now we just need to learn how to deal with those same faults as a couple and work out our differences in a way that will allow us to become closer together, not push us apart. It is something we will most likely have to work on for as long as we are together, which I hope will be for the rest of our lives.

When all was said and done in regards to the out status of our relationship I had to concede to Rachel's point. As much as I hate the fact Finn has to factor into our lives together as a couple, Rachel is right. The main issue to my problem with not coming out is that I know Finn is going to make a play for Rachel and I don't know if I can handle seeing that happen. After I had confessed that to Rachel she told me that she would not let herself be left alone with Finn if she could at all help it. I plan to make sure that Finn can't get her alone by getting Santana and Brittany to stay with her when I can't be.

The problem, as Rachel laid out for me, is unavoidable. We just don't have enough members in glee to chance Finn quitting. Unfortunately the chances are, if he finds out before Nationals that Rachel and I are dating he might be hurt or even mad enough to leave glee, like he had done with babygate. True he had come back just in time then, but now, we just can't risk it happening again if we want to have a chance to win Nationals. It's going to be tricky enough dealing with the inevitable tantrum about not being able to do the duet with Rachel. As Rachel had said the other night, It's just not worth adding everything else about us dating on top of not only Rachel telling him no to getting back together when he asks, but also being locked out of this new duet. I am happy to say that Rachel did compromise on keeping it a complete secret from everyone in glee though. We both have agreed we can tell two people that will in turn help us keep the secret until after Nationals. Once Nationals is over Rachel has agreed to come out with me as girlfriends.

I have chosen Santana and Brittany. They are my best friends, besides Mercedes, and they have a better chance of keeping Finn from getting Rachel alone than Mercedes would. I know that Rachel is going to tell Kurt. They have been getting closer since he had left to go to Dalton and their friendship has continued to grow stronger now that he's back at McKinley again. I even found out that she had confessed her crush on me to him just before Regional's a few months ago. Hearing that made me smile at her and reward her with a kiss. I like to hear about her feelings for me before Friday. Kind of makes everything make more sense. This shows we really aren't moving too fast if we are able to put our feelings into a larger time frame, not just this past weekend. I got really upset when I found out that she was only going to tell Kurt, because he was pretty much her only friend.

That sent me on a whole new apologizing kick, with crying and begging for forgiveness, to which Rachel had to calm me down once again. I was a mess for a while there and when I finally calmed down enough to listen to her I was embarrassed at my outburst. It was alright in the end though. She had told me that her lack of friends was not because of me, though I think to some degree she is wrong. Maybe in glee club, but I know for a fact that most people outside of glee club stay away from her because of the ever present proverbial slushy free-for-all sign hanging over Rachel's head. _AND_ that _is_ my fault. I made Rachel even more of a pariah than she would have been and that is the first thing I'm going to change when I get in today. Though I didn't start the slushy attacks on her I am the one that made them a sporting event for the jocks and Cheerios.

As I grab some fruit salad for breakfast, I think about my song we are going to sing today in glee. Well not 'in' glee if Rachel can swing it. Rachel is going to see about getting Mr. Shue to listen to us sing it just for him and then we are going to try and convince him that Puck would be the best option to sing the male part of the duet. When we finally agreed on the music for the piece we put it in a key that would work perfectly for Rachel and Puck's voices. We had thought about Sam but Sam's vocal range was a bit too close to Finn's so Rachel thought it would be best to go with Puck. Not to mention they have sung together before in the past and they sound really good. Puck also has some kind of bond with Rachel. They have a kind of friendship that, even though Puck tries to get into any woman's skirt he can; he doesn't really try that with Rachel.

The drive to school as always is quick, as I pull into a parking spot I see that Rachel is already here. That shocks me. I know she gets here early most days, but I don't recall her getting here this early. I mean it's only five in the morning. I get out of my car and beep it as I walk over to where she is now leaning against the hood of her car watching me walk over to her. Damn she looks good today. Not that she doesn't look cute most days in her slowly improving school fashions, but standing there in a pair of worn light blue jeans – that hug her hips like a glove – a cute little light pink baby doll scoop neck t-shirt with, dare I say, black and white converse on her feet, she looks absolutely sexy in a casual kind of way.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" I say as I get close enough as to not shout. She smiles and flips her hair back over her shoulder as she shrugs at me. The smile she is giving me is shy and beautiful. I love seeing it. It's the one she only gives me.

"I missed you." She says simply and I melt right there on the spot. I know I'm the only one here this early because it's my job to go over the equipment and make sure everything is ready for the squad to use, so the parking lot is empty but for me and her along with a few other cars belonging to the few dedicated teachers left in our school. So I step up very close to her and lean in, we are now much closer in height as we are both wearing sneakers so I don't have to lean down far, and brush my lips over hers gently.

She hums softly with pleasure as our lips touch, her hands moving to spread over my stomach and to my back until we are hugging, her cheek resting comfortably on my shoulder. I draw gentle random patterns over Rachel's back as we stand there holding one another without any desire to let go. This is something that has also changed after entering into a relationship with Rachel. I found out I can touch, cuddle, and hold Rachel for hours without needing to do anything else and be completely happy and content. "I love having you in my arms." Rachel murmurs softly against my neck before she plants a feather soft kiss against my pulse point.

I nod and bury my face into her luscious hair. Over the weekend I got to hold her in bed and smell her hair for as long as I wanted. It was wonderful. We had some pretty hot make-out sessions too, but we never let them get too far. Our weekend of constant togetherness has really helped us to move our relationship much further in relations to how comfortable we are with each other physically, than we would have been normally. "I missed you too, Rachel. By the way you look amazing this morning. Is that the shirt you bought while we were in Columbus?" I say quietly as I place a little peck on her shoulder right where the collar of her shirt shows her skin.

"Mmm-hmm, thought I would chance wearing it today. I thought you might like to see me in it." Rachel tells me as she leans back away from me to look me in the eyes. I take the opportunity to look her up and down then give her a sexy smirk. To which a get a shy smile in return when my eyes finally move back to hers.

"Well I adore it and you, Rachel. You look beautiful." I drop a little kiss to the tip of her nose to which she reaches up and rubs it giving me a little glare. "Also, don't worry about it getting missed up. I will make sure it won't, I promise okay?" I continue when she drops her hand again.

"Quinn, don't do anything that is going to bring retaliation back onto you. You know I was a target long before things between you and I got bad." I stop her with my fingers lightly pressing against her lips.

"It doesn't matter why or who started it, Rachel. What does matter is that I will not tolerate it happening ever again." I tell her, my HBIC attitude firmly in place. No one messes with the girl I love. I know I love her, and I know that I'm falling more in love with her every day. I also know that it's too soon to say as much, so I keep that little bit to myself. She sighs and nods with resignation. She knows I will have to do things she will most likely not like in order to get people to stop slushying her. She also knows that there is no way she will be able to stop me from doing it either. Whether people know it or not yet, Rachel is my girlfriend and I will do everything I can to protect her.

I brush her bangs from her eyes, and playfully say, "So you got here this early just because you missed me, huh?" This causes her to laugh and hook her fingers into the waist band of my Cheerios' skirt, which sends a delicious shiver all over my body.

"Mostly yes. I figured I've never gotten the chance to watch you do your thing... and I'm kind of interested in seeing you – yell umm – I mean do your thing as Captain of the Cheerios." I can't help but laugh at Rachel's comment. I can see the appeal to watching me yell at the girls that pick on her day in and day out at school. Not that it's going to be happening any more, but it will most likely be very therapeutic for her none the less.

"Come on then, I have to set everything up before they all get here." I say while still laughing. We are in the gym today as we are working on our tumbling and throws this morning. We walk in silence to the gym hand and hand. I frankly don't care if anyone sees us, but it helps that no one is really ever here this early.

As we move into the gym I hear the distinct sound of a body hitting a mat, hard. Rachel leans against my shoulder and kisses it softly before disentangling her fingers from mine as we round the corner to see into the main portion of the gym. Damn, I can't wait for Nationals to be over. Just as I get a full view of the gym I see one of my male Cheerios, James, attempt a double layout. Both Rachel and I wince as he lands knees down on the mat not quiet making the full second rotation. He smacks his hand down on the mat and growls in his frustration. By the looks of him he's been at this awhile. He's all sweaty and flushed with the exertion.

James O'Connell is a massive but surprisingly flexible and agile guy. He's nearly six feet two inches tall, with sandy blond hair and kind of pale skin with a massively large chest and equally massive arms. He is one of the few guys that can lift a flyer by himself and is often used just for that purpose. He is one of the few people I trust completely to lift me safely when Sue has complex lifts and throws planned in her routines. He's a nice guy over all and works really hard. He's also my go to guy for keeping track of the other males on the squad letting me know if there is a problem, between my guys that takes place out of my sight in the boy's locker room, that requires my attention. I keep a tight rein on my Cheerios and that means I need eyes and ears everywhere, including in the boy's locker room.

"O'Connell? What are you doing?" I call out to him as I walk closer. I pull Rachel, gently, along by the sleeve of her shirt when she slows down. She is most likely unsure if she should be around when I talk to the boy. The boy in question looks up at us surprise clearly showing on his face when he see's us.

He stands up and steps off the mat he had obviously pulled out so he can practice, still breathing heavily. "Mornin' Captin' I was workin' on my double layout." Though it sounds perfectly reasonable, it's not. He shouldn't be doing it without someone around in case he gets hurt. The safety of my team is my top concern.

"O'Connell, do I have to restate the rule in regards to tumbling practice?" I can see in his face that he knows perfectly well that he's not suppose to be doing this with no supervision.

"I know Captain but... but Coach has been riding me hard to get this down and I can't get it!" He shouts in frustration at the end. I know he's not shouting at me, he's just frustrated with himself. Though I do growl and step closer to him when I feel Rachel flinch next to me. "Sorry Captain, I didn't mean to shout." Rachel's hand on my arm stops me when I go to rail into him about shouting and I sigh softly and rub the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I should punish him immediately for disobeying one of our top safety rules, but I decide not to do it right now. It wouldn't help him learn the stunt and knowing his determination, I would end up finding him right back in here another day trying it on his own again.

"You know the rules O'Connell; you will be doing suicides until you pass out this afternoon. For now help me get the mats out for practice and we will try and work out why you are under rotating the layout." It doesn't take James, me and Rachel long before all the mats are out along with the other equipment we will need for the morning. I tried to tell Rachel she didn't need to help but she was insistent so I let it go. It seems that James and Rachel have Geometry together and they spend the time while we worked chatting about how the teacher never seems to give them enough time to get a concept down before she moves on to the next one. I've always liked James; he's never mean and mostly keeps to himself when given the chance.

Like most of my male Cheerios he is dedicated to the sport and even though they get some immunity, from being bullied, for being a Cheerio it's not easy being a male cheerleader and I know they get flack from the guys of the other male sports teams. They just never talk about it, the only thing they are really immune from is slushies, as that would ruin their uniforms and Coach Sylvester will not tolerate that, and outward physical hostilities as I would make anyone that hurt one of my Cheerios pay dearly. Unfortunately, I can't control all the name calling and overall general misconception that any guy on a cheerleading squad is gay; just like I can't for the guys that are in glee.

Once done, Rachel takes a seat next to my bag that I put on the bottom row of bleachers and I start to stretch. James also works on re-stretching so that he doesn't pull anything from having to stop his workout in the middle of it. I smirk over at Rachel as I hear her stifled gasp when I sink down into full side split. When I look over at her I can see that she is pressing her fingers over her lips her eyes, on me, filled with desire that she either can't seem to, or just doesn't care to, hide. I watch her eyes for as long as I can as I walk my hands out along the floor until my arms are stretched out as far as I can reach and my forehead in mostly touching the mat. I can still feel her eyes on me when I sense James kneel behind me and then his weight pushing down on my back to force me further down. I'm not sure what Rachel's going to think about how much James will be touching me during the next few minutes, but it's all necessary. With as much tumbling James will be doing in a bit, I will be doing twice as much and I will be one of the ones being tossed around in the air too. I need to be as limber as I can. Which means Rachel's going to have to deal with James getting pretty close to me during my warm ups.

It's fine for the next few stretches, but when James moves to nearly lay on top of me to put enough weight on my leg that I have raised over my head. I hear a soft growl from the general location of where I last saw Rachel sitting. I can't see her around James' frame, so I force myself to not tense up at the sound. I can see the confusion in James' eyes as he looks down at me after his eyes flick to the side as though to look behind him to see where the sound had come from. I just shake my head at him silently telling him to ignore it. When he moves so I can lower my leg I turn us so that I can see Rachel this time. When I rotate on the floor I can see Rachel sitting on the bleacher staring daggers into the side of James' head with her arms crossed over her chest and her back ridged. Well it seems Rachel is most definitely the jealous type.

When her eyes finally land back on mine she drops her arms and looks apologetic about her behavior, to which I just smile and shake my head at her. I mouth that he's not doing anything and she mouths back with a sigh that she knows. I lift my other leg and use my hands to pull it as far up over my head as I can on my own like I had done my right one beforehand. Once I reach my personal limit James moves close again and uses his weight to push my leg that much further. I wince a bit at the first bit of pressure, but he knows to ignore it. I breathe through the pain and when I exhale he pushes down a little bit further. I let my mind focus on relaxing and letting my body stretch out. Cheering is full of pain and stretching to ones limit in every way. It's why I love it so much. It challenges me to be constantly better. Once done with those we move on to a few more stretches and then we move to work on his layouts.

I see the problem pretty quickly once I'm watching closely. I explain to him about getting more height to have enough time to make the second rotation but he still can't seem to get it. That's when I decide to just show him. I don't have a trampoline to spot him on while he's doing it so this is the next best thing. I end up doing it four times before he is able to figure out where he is going wrong and fix it. After that he seems to get the rhythm of it down and more often than not he's able to stick the landing. "Did we start even earlier and I didn't get the memo?" I turn to see Santana stepping up beside me as James does the double layout again.

I shrug turning my head back to make sure he's doing alright as I answer. "He was here when we got here, working on his own." I look back at Santana as James moves back to his starting position to have another run. She is looking at me with surprise.

"And he's not running suicides or laps right now?" She asks me in shock. Normally that is what I would do first thing. I shrug as I turn my gaze back to James tuning out the chatter behind me of the rest of the squad coming in and more than likely starting their own stretching routines.

"Oh he will have them this afternoon. I wanted him to get the stunt down first, and then make sure he never forgets to have a spotter in the future. That reminds me, don't let me forget to make sure he either passes out or throws up before he can go home." I reply with all seriousness.

Santana chuckles softly and nods at my side as she too watches James successfully land the layout again. "You got it Captain." I can tell by the way she says it that she will be more than happy to see it done. She loves to torture rule breakers. It's not like our rules aren't in place for a very serious reason, so I will let her work James over this afternoon just to make sure the lesson is that much more memorable.

"So I noticed a certain wayward reject from munchkin lan-" I grab her bicep in a tight grip which brings her focus back to me, cutting off her insult before it is fully out of her mouth. When she looks back at me she leans back and away from the anger that I'm sure she can see in my eyes. "What the-"

I yank her closer to me, cutting her off again as I hiss in her ear. "You are my best friend San, but you will no longer insult Rachel, am I clear?" I pull back to look her in the eyes again so that she would know how serious I am about this. I find her staring at me with wide, confused, and slightly angry eyes. Santana doesn't like to be told what to do. Before she has the chance to say anything or allow her anger to overtake her confusion, I continue to bring my point home. "I help you protect Brittany, Santana. I never insult her. I only ask for the same courtesy in return not only as my second in command but best friend, San." I look her straight in the eyes to let her fully understand what I'm not saying out loud right now. We are too public to speak about my relationship with Rachel openly. When I see her mouth fall open in surprise I know she got my meaning.

Santana takes a deep breath as she closes her mouth. She looks away from me and back to where I can hear James making another run at the layout. I let go of my grip on her arm and give her the time she needs to process not only what I just told her but what I'm asking of her. Santana has actually known Rachel longer than I have. They've been in the same schools since they were in the third grade. She doesn't like to talk about it but they use to be friends up until they entered into junior high. I had asked Santana about it once but she cut off anything about what ended their friendship or even the fact they were friends to begin with. After that fight with her I've never asked again. Whatever it was it was bad enough that not even Rachel will talk about it. I had asked her what the issue was between her and Santana when something about her came up while we were waiting for Hiram to come back from the bathroom during the intermission of the play. She would only say that she and Santana had a falling out and that she didn't want to bring up old irrelevant memories. I left it alone like I did with Santana. It's technically none of my business but it obviously fuels Santana's continued hostilities with Rachel which worries me in regards to whether or not Santana will be able to accept the role I'm asking of her now.

After a few moments of just seemingly starring off at the back wall of the gym Santana turns her head back towards me and looks me in the eyes. I can't get a handle on all the emotions that I'm seeing in my friend's eyes in the moment it takes for her to get them under control. I do see there is a bit of anger and maybe fear, though I'm not completely sure, what I am sure of is a quick flash of sadness. Before I can say anything she nods and places her own hand lightly on my shoulder, "I hear you loud and clear Captain. Don't worry Quinn I've got your back, ok." I sigh with relief that Santana was on my side and will make sure she protects Rachel on my behalf as I protect Brittany on her behalf when she can't.

"Umm Captain... I think Rachel is having a problem." James' voice gets my attention and I look to him to see him frowning in the direction of the other Cheerios behind me and Santana. I turn around to look back at the other side of the gym where I had left Rachel sitting on the bleachers. When I do, my eyes quickly take in the situation of some of the freshmen Cheerios ganging up on Rachel. I start to head over to them quickly, but when I see one of the girls actually reach out and yank on Rachel's new shirt – so that her whole left shoulder is exposed – I see red turning my quick strides over to my girlfriend into a near enraged charge.

"What the _Fuck_ do you think you are doing?" My growling voice makes everyone turn around to look at me, all but Rachel that is. She is looking at the floor trying to fix her shirt and her hair. It seems the girls had obviously messed with it at some point before I had turned around. Rachel flicks her eyes up to meet mine quickly before she moves them back to the floor and what I see there tares my heart out. She is trying very hard to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over. Rachel has never given into bullies in her past. It's one of the most frustrating things about dealing with Rachel as a bully. She seemingly can't be broken down. Whatever these girls had done to Rachel was bad enough to nearly make her cry where the bully could see and that had never happened before.

Tiffany Hanson – the girl that I saw nearly rip Rachel's shirt off – steps further way from Rachel, and through her group of friends – more towards me – placing her hands on her hips obviously trying, poorly I might add, to imitate one of my more intimidating poses when I talk to people before saying. "Tranny Man-hands Berry is here ogling us, Captain. I was just teaching her a lesso-" When Hanson starts to speak I nearly fly the last bit of distance between us until I was right in her face. She nearly falls over backwards in her surprise by my sudden nearness, causing her to squeak in distress. I can feel Santana quickly step up next to me, most likely staring down the other girls that were also picking on Rachel. Santana can be as terrifying as I can but in a completely different way. It's common knowledge that Santana would beat the ever living shit out of someone that got on her bad side. Me on the other hand, I will not hesitate to dismantle someone's entire world if I feel they deserve it. I'm not nice and I have no problem with being absolutely ruthless if I feel it's needed.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, so that your small minded little cell of a brain can fully comprehend what I am saying, Hanson." Her eyes go very wide as she looks back into mine. I'm so close to just kicking her ass from one end of the gym to the other, my fists are shaking at my sides. I cross my arms over my chest and lean in just a bit just to have something to do with my hands so I don't haul off and hit the slut. "You will _never_ call Rachel Berry _anything_ other than, Rachel or Berry in the future. Am I _clear_? If I _ever_ hear of you or _anyone_ insulting Rachel Berry I _will_ make sure you regret the day you ever thought you could cross me." I finally look away from her cowering form so that my eyes land on all the girls that are standing around. My eyes flicker over to where Rachel is to see that Brittany arrived and has my girlfriend wrapped up in a comforting hug, which I'm completely grateful for.

I return my eyes to my squad and say loudly. "This ban goes for slushies, name calling, tripping, or anything else you might come up with to torment her. Rachel Berry is under _MY_ protection and therefore completely off limits. If you have a boyfriend, friends, or whatever, that has picked on Rachel in the past – or you even think might have plans to do so in the future – you had _better_ let them know of the new rules. Otherwise you will be having your share of said person's punishment should I find out. Do I make myself completely clear on this matter?" Everyone in the gym nods vigorously and/or says that they understand in some form of affirmation. I look back at Hanson pinning her to the spot with my eyes when I continue. "Hanson you stay. The rest of you start your run. Now go!" I shout the last command and everyone but Santana, Brittany and Tiffany Hanson scatter to do as they were told.

I move past Hanson without a word trusting Santana to keep her where I told her to stay as I walk up to Rachel. Once I get close she steps out of Brittany's gentle hug. I can tell she successfully fought back her tears but there is still a hint of her battle in that her eyes are slightly red. I just want to take her into my arms and make it all better. Brittany leans in to me and whispers into my ear, "She says that Tiffany was picking on her for trying to fit in with the popular kids by dressing normal now." That bit of news enrages me all over again. Outside of school Rachel normally dresses like she is today. She normally dresses like she did at school as a means to control what she was being – for the most part – picked on about. She figured if she was going to get slushied no matter what did she might as well play it up and make her being a target about something she could control than just letting the bullies bring her down about her fathers or something that is really true. Her clothes are cheap and easily replaced and as she had said 'ugly as sin' so people couldn't help but pick on her about it. Today, she just had the desire to dress nice for me and now she was getting crap for it.

I nod to Brittany and take the last step towards Rachel. "Did she hurt you?" I ask, in my most gentle and loving tone, looking her over. I reach up and lightly brush my fingertips along the collar of her shirt when I see a line of red peeking out from her shirt. She tries to shake her head no but when I hook my fingers into the collar of her shirt she stops and looks away. I very gently pull it down exposing three parallel welts along her shoulder and collar bone where Hanson's nails had obviously raked over Rachel's skin when she yanked the collar of her shirt. I lightly trace my fingertips over the raised marks wanting to kiss them away, to make it all better. But I can't right now. I also notice once the shirt is moved that the back part of the sleeve, where it attaches to the torso of the shirt, is ripped a bit. That's it... I had promised that her brand new shirt would not get ruined, but I failed. I gently move the collar of her shirt back in place and look at her for a moment until her eyes finally focus back onto mine.

"I shouldn't have worn this to school. It's fine Quinn. I knew it was a bad idea." I shake my head as she talks. I don't want to hear that. I want her to be able to dress nice for me and for herself whenever she wants to without having to be afraid that something will happen to her good clothes.

"No Rachel. You are right to want to dress how you please and not be picked on for it. It will not happen again, if I can help it." I take Rachel's hand in mine, Brittany has moved to stand between us and the rest of the gym so I feel it's still within the 'rules' of keeping our relationship a secret from the rest of the school. I give her hand a little squeeze. Before she can say anything else I move very quickly around Brittany and back over to where Hanson is standing nervously with a glaring Santana. With one quick move I grab the slightly taller girl by her dirty blond high pony and yank her with me back over to Rachel.

Hanson shrieks in surprise and I'm sure pain at the sudden move. Santana cackles as she follows behind us, and Rachel gasps in shock. I can see Rachel shaking her head and looking upset at the violence I'm displaying, but before she says more than my name Brittany is whispering in her ear quickly. I don't know what she tells Rachel but she stops shaking her head and stands up straighter and looks me in the eyes before shifting her gaze to Hanson as I pull the girl to a stop in front of the small diva. "Apologize for calling her rude names, for insinuating that she is some kind of peeping tom, for ripping her shirt, and last but certainly not least..." I growl out letting her stew in my obvious anger. I reach out and pull the collar of Rachel's shirt aside very gently so the marks can be seen clearly "for hurting her." That last part was said with such deadly calm that Hanson's whole body shakes in fear.

Hanson is a coward without her friends around her as back up so she quickly stumbles over herself to get out the apology. Needless to say I'm not satisfied with her obvious lack of any real sincerity as she stumbles through her apology, but unfortunately Rachel nods in acceptance her arms loosely wrapped across her chest and around her stomach; I know she is just accepting it because that is just how Rachel is. With my grip still on Hanson's ponytail I pull her away from Rachel and nearly fling her away from us. "Santana, make sure our newest base fully understands the meaning of being apologetic." I see the glee on Santana's face and the shocked disbelief as the fact I just made Hanson a base in the pyramid sinks in fully. Then before Hanson can even find voice to protest Santana is yelling at her to run.

I move back over to Brittany who is still standing next to Rachel. "Thanks Britt, go on and get your laps done I will join you in a moment." Britt just beams at me then squeezes Rachel's arm lightly and takes off. I step back close to Rachel and gently pull her arm to get her to sit back down.

"I think I should go... I don't want to cause problems, Qui-" I look at her with wide panicked eyes. She stops speaking when her eyes move to mine and starts to chew on her lower lip clearly in distress and uncertainty.

"Please Rachel, don't leave. I love having you here. Don't let them get to you... You never have in the past." I plead softly, but before she could answer I pull her off the bleachers gently and lead her away from the view of the rest of the squad. Once we are in a corner out of everyone's view I wrap her up in my arms and lightly kiss her temple. "Please Rach, I want you here."

She sighs heavily and wraps her arms around my waist nuzzling her nose into my neck. "I don't know, it was different this time... I mean, I dressed _right_ today, Quinn, and they still messed with me. She ripped my shirt and scratched me Quinn... That has never happened before. I'm rarely ever touched in school. It scared me." I tangle my fingers lightly into her thick hair as I hold her to me. I can, now, understand how this incident nearly brought Rachel to tears. She's right. People have picked on her, called her names, threw things at her, but they have never really touched her physically.

Rachel is a non-violent person. She does all her fighting with words and attitude. Even at our worst with each other we limited it all to words, even Santana for all her threats towards Rachel, had never laid a finger on the girl in a negative way. I don't think she ever would to be honest. In the very beginning when everyone in glee thought it was Santana that leaked our set list Rachel believed her. Santana, for all her bitchiness, bluster, and bravado, respects Rachel for believing in her. Even with their shared past or maybe because of it Santana will always have respect for Rachel Berry.

I pull back to look her in the eyes to see the confusion and bit of fear that is staring back at me in hers. I cup her cheek and kiss her lips lightly. "It will be alright Rachel, I promise. I won't let that happen again. And anyone who tries will pay for disobeying me." I promise firmly then lean down as I pull her shirt aside again and kiss the red and white welts as I had wanted to do when I had first seen them. "No one will get away with hurting my girl." I say softly as I trail my lips up from the scratches to her neck leaving behind soft kisses in their wake. I hum softly when I feel her pulse jump under my sensitive lips. I can tell she is biting her lip to stifle a moan that wants to escape her throat by the way her breath hitches and her hands grip onto my hips.

"God Quinn, you feel so good." She whispers against the side of my head as I suck gently on her neck. Her own fingers coming to grip my bicep and the back of my neck since my hair is up in a pony tail.

I pull back and look at her again my eyes pleading. "Please stay?" I ask again. Hoping she will. She sighs softly and nods saying that she will stay. I beam at her showing her how thankful I am for agreeing to stay. "Come on I need to get at least four laps in before I have to get practice really going." I say dropping a kiss lightly on her lips once more before leading her back to the bleachers. "By the way, what did Brittany say to make you not question what I was doing with Hanson?" I ask curiously.

She looks over at me and starts to fiddle with her fingers, I'm not sure if she is nervous or just unsure, but I don't have time to ponder it much because she begins to speak. "She told me that you are the Captain and that you had to maintain control over the team. If I questioned you that would more or less cause dissension in the ranks and lead to them questioning your authority. If that happened then people could get really hurt, because they will not be listening to you when they really should be. Of course she didn't say it like that, but that is what I ascertained from she did say." I listen carefully nodding the whole time. As Rachel sits back down on the bleacher I see that she truly did understand even if she didn't like it.

"Britt's right Rachel. What we do here is very dangerous and I can't have anyone questioning me. I run these practices. Coach over sees them on occasion, but I run them, Rachel. It's my job to make sure people don't get hurt. I don't always succeed but I have the best track record out of all the other Captains of the past, including Santana. It's why I was given back my Captaincy. I know it seems harsh but the control I maintain over my squad on and off the floor is what keeps them safe." I explain further to make sure that Rachel sees that I don't do what I do with my squad just for a power trip. There is a reason, it makes doing what I say a habit so that they will listen when it really counts.

"I understand, Quinn. I promise I will not openly undermine your authority." Rachel smiles up at me as she sits down and I can tell that she means what she is saying. She does understand and she respects my role as Captain. I smile back and nod as I take a few steps backwards and away from where she is sitting. I want to blow her a kiss but I stop myself, turn around and sprint trying and get my laps over with as soon as possible. I already know that I will only get in maybe three laps before the rest finish their ten. I will have to make up the difference after practice.

Practice goes well for the most part. We were working on all of the various stunts that we have planned for our Nationals routine. Rachel indeed got to see me yell at members of my squad. I had decided to work on a maneuver that really needed some tightening up. There was a continuous timing issue that I wanted to get fixed before we ran that part of the routine this afternoon. One of my flyers ended up being dropped and that pissed me off to no end. She wasn't really hurt but she could have been. I'm going to have to talk with Coach about just getting rid of Hanson. I don't care how pissed she is at becoming a base she can't put someone in danger like she did today. If not for the fact we were working on mats Lacy would have had to go to the hospital with more than just a mild headache.

I walk over to where Rachel is sitting after I finish my last cool down lap. She smiles at me as I draw close. "Help me stretch out?" I ask as I pull my leg back by the ankle to stretch out my quadriceps. Rachel helps me out over the next few minutes by adding a bit of extra pressure or balance when needed in order to fully stretch out from the workout this morning. Rachel doesn't have as much weight as the guys or even Santana or Brittany so she is not able to give me as much as I would have normally had, but its way more than I could have done on my own. Once we are done she helps me back up off the floor and I settle down on the bleachers next to her when she takes a seat again. "Thank you for letting me help you, Quinn." I shrug and lightly bump my shoulder against Rachel's as I smile warmly at her.

I ask her what is wrong when I see her bite her lip and look down at her hands for a moment then looks back at me. "I can't say I'm all that happy that you are one of the girls that gets thrown around now that I've seen what can happen." Rachel says softly her eyes looking me over as though I was the one that had been dropped. I really should have realized this might happen. Rachel had gone all protective on Finn about the dangers of playing football when they were dating. In all honesty I think there is more danger in cheerleading than in football in some ways. Not that I will ever say as much to Rachel, but knowing her she will draw that conclusion at some point if she keeps watching our practices.

"Have you never seen one our routines before?" I ask wondering how she couldn't have had any idea before now that it was dangerous.

"I have once." She admits with a blush and starts to fidget with her fingers resting in her lap. I wait to see if she was going to continue, "I was mostly just watching you at the one football game I had attended, and you didn't get thrown around like you were this morning." She does continue after a moment of silence. I blush a bit at her confession. My mind racing to remember what game that could have been.

"The Homecoming game." I say and place my hand over her fidgeting ones, once the game she is referring to pops into my head. She looks at me giving me that special smile and nods with confirmation. "I remember that game. I wasn't being thrown around that game because of a knee injury from a few days earlier." I say quietly. I hated needing to say it, but Rachel really needed to know that I have and most likely will get injured at some point again as a cheerleader.

"That's not helping, Quinn." She says sternly. I can't help the soft chuckle that escapes at her mild glare. It's just so much apart of what I do that I don't give it much thought anymore. I've never had to think about how someone I was dating might feel about the danger I was in everyday.

When Rachel's eyes shoot back to our hands in her lap I raise that hand and cup her cheek applying a little bit of pressure to get Rachel to look at me again. "Rachel, I'm not disregarding your concerns, it's just not something I've ever had to think about before. I mean no one but my mother has ever cared if I was injured while cheerleading." I can see I have her attention now so I continue. "Rachel, my mother was a cheerleader herself, as was my older sister. She understands the dangers so even though I know she worries she knows the dangers are all part of what we do here." I lean in and lightly kiss the tip of her nose, which results in her reaching up again to lightly rub the spot I kissed with her fingers. "I swear I wasn't laughing at you Rachel or making light of your concerns it's just not something I've ever thought about before and I found it endearing."

She sighs and leans in to rest her forehead on my chest. I rest my chin on her head and gently massage the back of her neck slowly with one hand and link my fingers of my other hand with hers. "I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I-I just want you to take your own safety seriously I guess. I know it's not fair or right, but I couldn't help but let my experience with Finn's almost cavalier attitude about the dangers of his sport, influence how I dealt with you in regards to the dangers of cheerleading."

I have to admit that, that made a lot of sense. Though I don't think Finn was ever really as cavalier about the dangers of football as he might have seemed. He never liked to talk about it, but I know he was fully aware of them. "Rachel, I understand that you can only draw from your past dealings with Finn, as he and Jesse are your only real relationships, but I'm not him." I kiss the spot my chin had just been resting to take the sting out of my words just now. I keep going when she takes a breath to most likely apologize or something of the like. "I know you didn't mean to do it. That really doesn't bother me, Rachel, but I need you to realize that I have more understanding of all the things that can and more often than not do go wrong in Cheerleading than anyone else, other than Coach Sylvester. I'm the Captain of this squad, their safety is my responsibility. Even when the Coach is here, it's still my responsibility to make sure my squad is as safe as I can make them. I will never take theirs or my own safety for granted, Rachel. I promise you."

Rachel raises her head and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. It is lingering and sweet. We keep it chaste and when we pull back we smile at each other. "I understand, Quinn, and I will keep all that in mind. I can't say I will ever be completely thrilled with people tossing you up in the air like I saw today, but I can accept that this is important to you and you will do everything in your power to remain safe. Though I will say I trust the boys with your safety more than I do any of the girls, other than Brittany and maybe Santana. Though she is in the air as much as you are so I don't think her being really responsible for lifting you is all that realistic of a possibility."

I smile and nod in acceptance of what Rachel is saying and to be honest I have to agree with her. "I will take that under advisement sweetie." I say with amusement and continue, "Thank you, Rachel for believing in my skills and your acceptance." Rachel gives me a beaming smile and I lean in and hug her tightly. "I need to get my shower Rach, and make sure my girls aren't doing something they shouldn't be doing in there." I say when I pull back from our hug.

"Ok, I will wait for you here and we can go get our books for our first class." Rachel says as I stand up to head over to the locker room. Just before I head off I cup her cheek gently with my hand, which she promptly covers with her own hand before she turns her face into my palm and gently kisses it.

"I will be back shortly, Rach. If anyone gives you trouble you come on in and get me, okay?" I say as I start to back away my hand moving from her cheek to gripping her hand. She nods her understanding and tells me that she will do as I ask if it becomes necessary. Once our hands are at their limits we finally let go and I wave then turn completely and jog easily over to the locker room door and slip inside. All the while thinking about how much of a romantic sap I'm turning into and how I don't care in the least. It's amazing how free I feel already. I can't wait to feel how it will be after we are able to come out completely.

* * *

_Thank you all for taking the time to read and review this story! It makes my day!_


End file.
